I am what!
by dancers of the night
Summary: Tea is pregnant with Yami's baby. See how there lives are in high school with this all happening. Yami/Tea and a little of Tristan/Serenity and Joey/Mai. didn't come up with a good summery sorry
1. You look Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

chapter 1

**You look Sick**

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...

Yami reached his had to the alarm clock and turned it off. "Just five more minutes." Yami said aloud in his sleep.

Yugi, Yami's little brother, came into his room and jumped on him."Wake up Yami!"

Yami opened his eyes."Please Yugi let me sleep."

"No! You said that you would make pancakes in the, well this morning."

Yami didn't want to argue."Okay, I am up." Yami said tiredly.

"Yay!" Yugi got off of him and ran out of the room. Yami turned 17 in January. Yami has black, purple strikes, and golden bangs that fit to his face, and his eyes where purple. Sometimes he wishes that his parents never died in that car crash when he was ten. Him and Yugi were at home when they got the phone call about there parents in the hospital. There dad died on impact and there mother died several days later. Yami didn't have a job but lived off the money his mom and dad made.(Which was alot.) Yugi had the same hair and eyes. Yugi looked more like a smaller Version of Yami. Yugi is going to be 12 on June 6. Yami put his cloths on and got ready then he went down stairs to make his brothers pancakes.

"So brother when are you going to take me somewhere?"

Yami started to mix the pancake batter."It depends if you get A's and B's on your report card.

"Okay." Several minutes later the pancakes were done. Yami and Yugi ate in peace.

"So are you taking Tea out tonight like you usually do?" Yugi questioned._ If he says yes then I am going to yell at him because he had not spent anytime with me lately._ Thought Yugi.

"No, not tonight. I need a break from dating almost every single night."

_This is so great but what does he mean by that?_ "But you two are boyfriend and girlfriend so you can't take a break." Yugi looked confused.

"From going out to palaces.For example, restaurants, each others house and-

"Okay., I get it." Yugi said interrupting Yami.

"Good now get your school stuff and let's go."

"Okay." Yugi murmured.

--

Tea, a girl with brown hair to the shoulders, and blue eyes. Tea is getting ready for school. _I don't feel that great, but if I don't go then I won't have a perfect a attendance._ Thought Tea. She felt miserably. She felt like she wanted to throw up or just pass out. Tea put her school uniform on. She went down stairs to see her two siblings eating. They both were twins. Candy, she just turned 14(April 14, just yesterday in this story), she also has brown hair and brown eyes. Erik, The same age and has brown hair and blue eyes. Candy usually has her hair up in a ponytail. Tea ate some cereal.

They got there things and waited on the porch for some one to pick them up."Sis who is picking us up today?" Candy ask

"Yami and Yugi."

Candy looked annoyed."Again?! Why not somebody else?"

"Because he is my boyfriend you idiot."

"You two please don't get in a fight. Not now." Erik said getting mad at his two sisters fighting._ Why do they fight all the time? I just don't get it! _

They all see a black mustang pull up.( I am in love with these cars can't you tell)"Well there is Yami. You two back set." All of them climbed into the car.

"Hey babe." Yami said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Tea blushed._ I do that every time why I just don't know. we have gone out for a year now. You would think I would be used to it._ Thought Tea.

_Why did she feel so hot?_ "Tea you feel hot are you okay." Yami said pulling out of the drive way.

"I am fine don't worry about it."

"Just if you get sick go home okay?"

"Okay."

Yami drop the three at the middle school and went to the Domino High School. When they got there he parked and Yami and Tea got out."Tea I am serious. If you feel sick go home and rest then you and your mom or dad can take you to the doctors." Yami said worriedly.

"Yami for the last time I am fine." Tea said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yami said as they walked into the building.

"You worrying about me to much."

"Just promise me."

"I promise." Tea said with a smile.

"Well I got to go to class. See you at lunch." Tea said, but she got grabbed by the arm.

"No you don't. Where's my kiss?"

"Oh..Okay." Yami and Tea's lips touched in to a passionately one."Well bye Yami." Tea said after they broke there kiss.

"Bye babe." Yami said walking the other way.

In class, Joey and Mai were in her class for this hour. The Teacher, Mr. Lee, gave them there work. Tea, Joey and Mai started to work together.

"Tea, honey you don't look to good." said Mai

"Is it that obvious?" Tea said annoyed.

"Well your face is red."

"I am fine." _Man Mai is right but I don't want to miss school, well mainly Yami but my stomach hurts now and I just don't feel good at all. I think I am more worse then I was before. _Thought Tea. All of a sudden she just felt like throwing up she got up but didn't make it far and threw up in the trash can.

"Uh.. Tea all you all right?" Ask Mr. Lee.

"I don't feel so well."

"Go to the nurses office and go home."

Tea got up and left with the class looking sick them self's.

"I hope she is all right." Joey said.

"I knew she wasn't well."

--

Tea now at the nurses office, the nurse called her mom to come and pick her up. It was about an hour before her mom came. Tea's mom(Lexus) came in. "Sweetie come on now we need to go home and let you rest." said Lexus as Tea and her left the building. When Tea and her mom got home, she went to her bed room and lad on her bed.

"Tea I am going back to work. Rest and when I get back home I will gibe you more medicine since we ran out." said Lexus at the door way.

"Okay mom. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." Lexus walk out.

--(lunch time)

"Hey!, Joey Mai, Tristan, Serenity. Where is Tea?" Yami ask as they sat down to eat.

"She went home sick." said Mai

"I told her to stay home."

"Well she threw up in the class room." said Joey

"I feel sorry for her." said Serenity

"Let's see her after school." said Tristan.

Yami shoved his plate of food to Joey. "No. Lets give her some rest." Joey started to stuff his face with food.

"Okay. I do agree with that." said Mai

-- (At Yami's and Yugi's house)

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" Yami ask over the phone.

_"Good, I guess. I have been throwing up and I am sick to my stomach."_

"Okay, I want you to get better okay?"

_"Okay and thank you."_

"I have to go and make dinner."

"_Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too."

"Bye." Yami and Tea said at the same time. Yami hung up. Yami made dinner and sat the plates on the table with food on them.

"Yugi! Dinner is done!" Yugi ran down the stairs and sat down in his chair.

"So how was school?" Yami ask as they ate.

"Well good. Candy is being a know it all." Yugi said irritated

"Yuge, Candy is a slut. It is bad for her age but you can't help that."

"Who did your day go?" Yugi ask

"Well Tea went home, and I finished my homework."

"Did your lover go home? That is so sad." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Yugi don't be sarcastic."

"Did you and Tea have sex?"

_Okay now I am really wondering where he got that._"No why?" Yami lied.

"Just wondering."

"You are 11 almost 12 and you are talking about sex. There is something wrong with that."

"Sorry. It just came to mind."

"Whatever. Just don't bring that subject up in till you are in high school. Okay?"

"Yes brother." They both got done eating and went to bed.

_Sometimes I wonder where my brother gets these things, but he did reminded me that me and Tea did have sex. I wonder if that is what is making her sick. Nah, I don't think so. _Thought Yami and sleep took over him.

* * *

Dancer: Okay. I won't be updating in till after next week. I have state testing coming up and I have to pass. I will still read stories just I won't be writing mine in till then. Okay anyway **I want yall to put a new title for the story in your reviews** cuz I don't like it. I am having writers block for A New Life as well. **Well Please Read and Review.**

_**dancers of the night**_


	2. I am What!

**Dancer: I am so glad that this story had 7 reviews for the first chapter so Everybody gets a piece of cake(**gives a piece of cake to everybody)**. Usually I get 1 to at least 3 mainly 2 reviews for the first chapter. Thank yall so much. I would like to thank everybody that reviewed last chapter(** The people that reviewed gets a extra picea of cake).

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**raygpsy714**

**XxMemoryLainxX**

**Super-special-awesome-Pirat...**

**Heart-Drop-Rocker**

**The Domexiqueen**

**luckygirl777**

_Thanks all of you. Yall really made my day. I know I said that I would not put up this chapter in till after next week but I couldn't help it with all the reviews I got and I was so Happy. So there I go break that promise that I would not update in till after next week. Oh well._

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 2

**I am What!**

"Hey!, dude!" A blonde hair teenager said coming up to Yami(which was walking to his locker) in the school hall way.

"Hey, Joey." Joey looked around

"Still no Tea?"

Yami looked down."No, Tea."

"Man, she has been sick all this week. Are you worried about her?" Joey ask putting a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami stop walking."Yes, but she was going to school today, but her mom made her stay home."

"Oh. Did she go to the Doctor?" Mai ask walking up to them.

"No. Her mom said that she doesn't need one and that she just has a stomach virus." They all shook there heads."Well that's what her mom said."

Tristan and Serenity came up."Well her mom needs to." said Tristan

"But didn't you just hear him?" ask Joey

"Uh... Joey we just got over hear."

"Oh, well she was going to school today and her mom made her stay home." Joey looked at Tristan and Serenity."Besides, What are you doing with my sister!"

"Um... We were walking to school."

"What!, Wait till I get my hands on you!" Joey tried to punch Tristan , but Yami got a hold of him.

"Joey!, don't you think you are way over protected of you sister?" Yami ask struggling to keep Joey from fighting.

Joey stop trying to get out of Yami's grip."I guess."

RRRIIINNNGGG!!

"Anyways there's the bell." Serenity said walking off.

"See yall later." said Tristan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea put her cloths on after she got out of the shower._ I wonder why I have no started yet?_(if you know what she mean) Thought Tea. She was about to walk out of the room when she saw herself in the body mirror on her closet door. She looked at herself. She notice that her shirt looked a little different. She lifted her shirt and saw that her stomach was different as well.

"This better not be happening." Tea said out loud while she looked at her stomach again and walk down stairs. When she got to the kitchen she fix herself with some bowl of cereal. _Okay if I am pregnant, then my life is messed up. My dancing career would be down, school, Yami. Yami that's it. Did we have sex? Yes we did I remember now. We were fighting over dinner. Candy and Erik was at there friends house and Mom and Dad were out. Yami and I couldn't figure what we wanted so then I started to test him. I don't know why but I guess I was sexual. We just started to make out in the living room, then some how I remembered that we were in my room taking each others cloths off. Then we had sex. It felt so right. The next thing I knew, I woke up before my parents came and he was asleep beside me. Of course we was naked. He looked so fine with out his cloths on. I woke him up and said that he need to go. So he left. Now I regret this. I mean I love Yami and everything just I don't want to tell him if I am. I should go get a pregnancy test thing from the store and see. If my mom finds out she will flip so will my dad. Specially him. What would Yami say, and my friends. Why me at this moment._ Thought Tea as she finished her cereal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami got his keys out to unlock the front door of his house. When he got in side he saw Yugi and his friends playing video games in the living room._ I all ways forget his friends names. Oh well I should call Tea later and see how she is doing but first._

"Hey, Yugi have a good day." Yami said sitting down on the couch as they all stop playing video games.

"Good. Why?"

"Just wondering about that conversation we had on Monday."

"Bro all I said it came to mind. Why do we have to have this conversation while my friends are hear?"

"We aren't but I would like to talk with you when your friends leave." Yami said getting up.

"Was Tea at school?" said Yugi.

"No. Her mom made her stay home."

"All to sad."

"Don't push it Yugi. Not after the phone call I got."Yami said going to his room.

Yugi looked at his friends and they all looked at him."I am really busted."

"Yes you are." all of his friends said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea was at the store buying the pregnancy testers. When she got home she took one out and read the directions. She went and did her business._ All I have to do is wait for about an 30 minutes to an hour._ Thought Tea. All of a sudden her parents came in.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" said Lexus

"Good."

"Well me and your mom will be going out for the night so that means you have to baby sit the twins to night." said John(Tea's dad)

"Okay." Tea said irritated.

Once her parents left she ran up stairs to the bathroom, she almost made it there when her cell phone rang._ Damn it! Why does the phone have to ring._ She pick up the cell phone and answered.

"Hello."

_"Hey baby whats up?"_

"Nothing really. You sound a little mad whats wrong?"

_"It's about my brother. I got a call from his teacher today. I am going to talk with him about this problem. I really don't want to tell you."_

"That's all right. It's more of a brother talk right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Hey, Yami, I have to go."

_"Okay. I will see you tomorrow here. Okay?"_

"Okay. Bye I love you."

_"I love you to with all my heart."_ Tea hung up.

_Okay time to check the test._ Tea went into the bath room, and look at it. Her eyes went huge if they were about to explode. "Oh My God, I am What! This has to be wrong I can't be pregnant." Tea started to cry. She didn't want this to happen but it did. _What would my mom and dad say? What would Yami say. Would he leave me? What about my friends?_ Tea's mind started to hurt. Thoughts swirling in her head. It just hurt thinking about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So your friends are going to stay the night?" Yami ask in the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Well we are going to have this talk of ours." Yami said angered.

"Okay." Yugi said nervously.

"I got a call from your teacher today, caught you French kissing a girl. You are 11 almost 12! You aren't supposed to be doing this! I know that I have raised you better. Can you explain that." Yami said madly.

"Well it was a dare."

"So if you were dared to jump off a bridge would you do it?"

"No."

"That's my damn point. Why did you kiss her if you knew that you should not to."

"Well then they would make fun of me if I didn't do it."

"I don't give a fuck." Yami yelled. Yami saw Yugi's friends watching.

"Did you have sex with Tea?" Yugi ask

"No why? Is that a dare too? Is that why you ask me on Monday?" Yami said losing patience.

"Yes it was a dare, but I notice that you where lying. You did have sex with Tea. You know how I know?" Yugi didn't wait for him to respond." Because you looked to the left."

"I might of had sex with Tea, but that doesn't mean you have to get up in my damn business." Yami opened a Dr. Pepper and drink some of it.

"Well then you shouldn't either with me." Yugi said defensively.

"Wait a minute. I am the person that runs this house. I can get into by brothers business if I want to." Yugi turned around not looking at him."Yugi just listen to me."Yami said in a calmer voice."After mom and dad died I got into a lot of trouble. I don't want to see you make mistakes like I did. I did some drugs. I drink. I cut myself with a knife before. Yugi I just don't want you go the path I did when I was younger okay? Do you know who stop me from doing all of this?"

Yugi turned around. He knew that this has happened. He has seen his brother doing all of this. He remembered crying when his brother was cutting himself."Who?"

"Tea. She was the one who sat me back to where I needed to be. You know that I love her with all my heart. I am only 17. I am taking care of a younger brother. We have no mom and dad, or anymore relatives. I have made hard decisions in my life. I had no parent to guide me.That is why I am here. I want to guide you down the right path unlike I did. I just don't want that happening to you. Do you understand?"

Yugi ran into his brother's arms."Yes I understand."

"Good. After your friends leave tomorrow, you are grounded."

"Okay."

"Now go have fun." Yugi ran to his friends and went to his bedroom.

_Yugi I hope you do make the right decisions._ Yami thought as he turned the T.V. on and started to watch it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea sat on her bed with red eyes. She couldn't cry anymore. She ran out of tears. Candy and Erik went to bed. Her parents are in bed as well. She stayed up because she was thinking._ Should I tell him? Should I tell mom and dad. Who should I tell first? Should I wait. I am so confused. I know that I will be grounded. My main worry is will Yami leave me.? Most couples that have kids in high school usually drop out or the guy leave the girl. I just don't know what to do._ She sat there she finally put the covers on top of her. Tears ran down her stained cheek of her old tears. She cried herself to sleep that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Important Please read!**

Dancer: **Okay, This is what I need from you guys to put in your reviews. Does Tea tell Yami and her parents the easy way or they find out the hard way. Then The Title for this story**. **Should it be I am What!, She's What!?,You are What!? or Its on Its Way. Okay Please Read and Review.**


	3. I amI am pregnant

Yall chose To tell them the easy way. I the title I think i keep the same. I would like to think the people who have reviewed.

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**iheartatem**

**The Domexiqueen**

**luckygirl777**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

chapter 3

I am-I am pregnant

The sun slowly raised up in the sky. The sun shin went through a window shining brightly. Tea woke up with the sun shine in her eyes. She looked over at her clock. It was 6:55 A.M.. _Why do I always get up at this time on a Saturday morning? Why can't my body say, I need sleep so I can sleep in?_ She felt crust under her eyes. She tired to rub it off when she did she realized it was dried tears._ Why was I crying?_ She tired to remember yesterdays event's. When it came back to her mind form waking up she remembered. _Shit. I am pregnant. That was why I was crying. How am I to tell Yami? I can't keep it from him. I am to go over to his house today and the rest of the group too. I can tell him alone._ Tea got out of bed to get ready to go over to Yami's house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yami who is still in bed, is sleeping and dreaming peacefully about his girl.

Yugi and his friends looked in Yami's room to see him asleep. They heard him say Tea in his sleep.

Ding Dong!

"Who would be here at this hour?" Yugi said as he went to the door. He opened it to see Tea."Hey!, Tea, what are you doing here?"

"Well, me and the rest of the group are coming over today."

"Oh. Well Yami is up stairs asleep."

"Okay." Tea went up stairs to Yami's room. She saw him in his peaceful state. His bare back to her. She walked to the other side to see his face. His bangs laid on his face perfectly to make him more sexy looking. She crawled into bed with him. She put her shoes off so he really wouldn't feel her presence. She pulled the covers over her, to her shoulders. She played with is golden bangs.

Yami opened his eyes to see her. He wrapped his right arm around her. "Hey babe." He said as there lips touched. _Her lips tasted like cherry flavor.Yummm._ He licked her lips. "Your lips taste like cherry."

"That's because I put chap stick on." Tea gave him a sexy smile.

He went to her collarbone and started to suck on it. Tea let out a soft moan. His hands went up and down her back. His right hand went down to her butt and rubbed it. he wanted her so badly now. He got on top of her and started to unbutton her shirt that she was wearing.

Yugi came walking in. _There at it again._ Yugi tapped Yami's shoulder.

Yami immediately turned to see Yugi."What the hell do you want! Can't you tell I am busy? Who let you in?"

"Well the rest of your friends are hear."

"Okay. Now get out of hear!" Yugi dash out the room.

Yami got off of Tea. he put his shirt and jeans on."Baby you can go down stairs if you want to."

"Hey Yami?" Tea asked get out of the bed and buttoning up her shirt.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." Tea said nervously.

"What is it?" He went to the rest room and brushing his teeth.

"Um. What is your favorite color?" _Damn it! Why could I not tell him that I am pregnant?_

He looked at her weird." My favorite color is blue." He spit out the tooth paste." Why did you tell me that you had something to tell me?" He turned the water off.

"Um... I don't know."

When they both got down stairs they went to the kitchen. "Hey people." Yami said dramatically

"Hey." Joey said." I heard that Yugi got into trouble."

"How did you here that."

"His little friends saying it when I came in."

"Well he is grounded because he was caught kissing a girl at school."

Joey had big eyes."Wow! Never new that Yugi had it in him. Way to go Yugi."

"Joey you retard. Don't give him encouragement."

"Sorry."

"Ha ha. You got in trouble." Tristan said pointing a Joey.

Joey stuck his tongue out."Whatever."

Why the guys were talking the girls were too."Hey Tea. What a matter?" Serenity asked worried

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah right. I know you better. When you are like this you have something hidden." Said Mai.

"Well there is but I don't want to tell." Tea said trying to keep her eyes hidden.

"We will get it out out of you sometime."

Yugi came in to his brother."Hey Yami my friends are leaving."

"Okay. When they leave I want you to clean your room. You will not play video games, watch T.V., go on the computer, and you can't go to any ones house, in till I say that you can."

"Yes big brother."

"Now go say good bye to your friends." Once Yugi did that he went to go clean his room.

Serenity walked over to Yami."Yami?" Yami turned to see her."Don't you think you are pushing to hard on him?"

"No. He needs to learn from his mistakes. I never been grounded. I still wish my parents were here just that ain't going to happen."

"Yami I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." Yami said with a smirk. The rest of the day went fast. Yugi had to stay home. The gang went to the park, arcade and a restaurant. Tea tried many time to tell Yami she is pregnant with his child. Just never got it out. Yami and Tea went back to the park. Yami and Tea sat on a bench. Tea had her head on his shoulder and his head on her head.

Yami moved his head. She looked at him."What the matter?"

"You have been trying to tell me something all dad haven't you?"

"Yes." Tea said nervously.

"Then tell me."He put his hands on her shoulders."I am always here for you."

Tears ran down her eyes._ I guess this is the time to tell him._ "Yami promise me that you won't leave me."

"Why would I ever leave you. I love you. I can't leave you. I promise." He wiped her tears away."You are scaring me Tea, why are you acting like this?"

"Yami," Tea said trembling."I am- I am pregnant." Tea said as full tears ran down her face.

Yami was shocked._Shit. I was afraid that this would happen. I would never leave her no matter what. I am scared as she is but I am going to be strong for her.I just can't believe that I am going to be a father. I just ain't setting a good example for Yugi._ He wiped her tears again."Tea listen to me."Tea looked up at him."I am not going to leave you. I love you to much to do that. I will raise a family with you. Promise me what ever happens you will not do anything to hurt that baby that is in side you."

"I promise. I just didn't know what your actions would be like." Tea said calming down.

"Tell you the truth I am shocked but I am proud to have kids with you." He captured her lips with his. He licked her lips for entry. She gladly let him in. They explored each others mouths. He let go of her when he needed air. "Tea I love you with all me heart."

"I love you too with all my heart as well." They smiled at each other. "What about my mom and dad?"

"Tell them they have the right to know."

"Okay."

"You want me to take you home?

"No I can walk."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Baby!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Tea got home, her parents were watching T.V.. _Okay. I have to tell them. Even if I am scared half to death._ Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you.

John looked over at his daughter."What is?"

Lexus asked the same question.

"I am-_I don't know if I can do this._- I am pregnant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Read!**

**Dancer: Okay I had a another Idea for this story I need a vote from yall. Because I seen so many stories that Tea's parents were fine with her being pregnant. So put the votes in you review.**

**A: Should Tea's Mom(Lexus) and her dad(John) Throw her out of the house.**

**B: Should her parents keep her there and live with it and be nice.**

**It is plan B that I always see so I thought why not A but that is me. It is yalls chose.Please put this in your reviews. Please R&R **


	4. I am not mad at you I promise

Dancer: (holds out a card) This is what yall chose...(opens card.) Plan B let her parents be nice to her. I would like to thanks all the people who reviewed last chapter.

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**ayamellmidori**

**iheartatem**

**The Domexiqueen**

**mobileholmes**

**luckygirl777**

**raygypsy714**

**takerschick**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 4

**I am not mad at you I promise**

Tea's dad looked at her."You are what!"

Tea eyes began to water" I said I am pregnant." She sobbed.

Lexus came over to her and sat her down between her and John."Tea who is the father?"

"Yami." she said in a low whisper.

"When did this happen!" John yelled losing his grip.

"About 2 or 3 weeks ago." She cried hard.

"John don't yell at her like that. Things happen."

"I know. I just," He paused "I just never seen this to happen to my own daughter. You know."

"I know. But it is life and we have to keep good care of her and the baby that is in side her."

John lowered his head."Okay. Just I am going to ground you Tea because you should have not done that. You and Yami both."

"Okay." she rubbed her red eyes." Can I still see Yami?"

"Only if we are around."

"Go to bed Tea."said Lexus.

Tea went to here room._ Great I am grounded._ She laid on her bed._ At least it wasn't worse. I need to call Yami. Just it is almost 11:00 at night. I will call him tomorrow. I just hope dad doesn't kill Yami. He looked like he would kill anybody down there. I never saw him act like that._ Tea slowly draft off to sleep.

012345678910

Tea got up and took a shower. The steam of the hot shower relaxed her. The hot water that flowed down her back felt refreshing. She need this to help her mind from all that has happened lately._ Every thing seems to be going fast. I really don't know if I can be a parent. It's too soon._ She touch her stomach_. I promised Yami that I would do nothing to hurt the baby. I bet he said that so that if I thought of getting abortion so I wouldn't do it.Besides I would never do that._ She washed her body off. She turned off the shower and got out. She took a towel and dried off. She put her underwear on, shorts, and a yellow tank top on. She brushed her hair, and her teeth. She was about to go out the bedroom door when...

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Tea answered.

_"Hey baby. Did you tell your parents?"_

"Yeah."

"_What did they say?"_

"You acted worried."

_"I am."_

"Well my mom took it well, my dad on the other hand didn't but I think it will be fine."

_"Good."_

John came by the door to see her on the phone."Tea who are you talking to?" He asked as he stood in the door way.

"Yami."

"Tell him to come over here." He walked off.

Tea went back to talking to Yami."Yami, my dad wants you to come over." Tea said a little scared.

"Okay. Bye in till I get over there."

"Bye."_ Now what does he want. He better not kill him. I know he wouldn't do that. Just he can call the cops and make him and Yugi go to an orphanage if they found out about this. Please God don't let dad do that. _She walked out of the bed room.

012345678910

Yami got out of the car. He walked up to the door and pushed the door bell._ I hope he is not going to kill me._ The door opened. Lexus was standing there.

"What are you doing here Yami?"

"Your husband wanted me to come over." She said something under her breath.

"Come on in." Yami sat down on the red sofa.

Tea came down the stairs to see Yami on the sofa."Yami." She ran down and hugged him. She smelled the conlone he had on. It smelled so good she didn't want to stop smelling him.

"You know you can stop smelling me." He smirked

"Tea smirked on the side of his neck."Why? You smell good." She mumbled.

"Because,"Yami looked up, his smirk went away."your father is in here." Tea quickly pulled away.

"Hi." she said nervously.

"Sit." Her father commanded."You both are in trouble." She sat down next to Yami. Lexus came in.

"John why do you need to talk to them. I told you before things happen." Lexus said sitting down next to her husband.

"Because I can. Anyways. Why did you have sex with my daughter?"

"It was the moment." Yami said nervously.

Tea notice this. She could see him shaking._I never seem him like this. He hasn't got in trouble in a long time._ She grabbed his hand.

"Well I really don't like that at all. Tea is grounded. The only time she can see you is when we are around." John said glaring at Yami. "I don't want to see you around her besides at school and we are around."

"Don't you think that is unfair." Lexus said getting mad.

"Well I don't want anything to happen to her." John said defensively.

"Let her live. How can anything happen to her? She is with a great boyfriend. I think she can watch for herself and he can watch her for us as well." Lexus said walking away.

"We will have this conversation later. Go have fun." He said following his wife.

Yami stood up."Lets go before your father changes his mind. They walked out the door.

012345678910

Yami and Tea walked through his house door. Yugi was watching T.V.. Yami throw his keys on the table by the door."Yugi what did I tell you?"

Yugi turned the T.V. off."I am grounded." He walked to his room.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Tea.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am to set a good example for him, but I am not. I will tell him soon. We haven't even told are friends."

"Why not today?"

"Well, Joey, Serenity and Mai are to come over today, so we can invited Tristan as well."

"Okay. I will go call." Tea ran off to get the phone.

012345678910

Tea made homemade pizza for lunch. Joey and Tristan of course ate like pigs. Mai ate on slice and talked about this guy she met. Joey got jealous. Serenity was talking to Tristan. Joey got over protective. Yami and Tea sat and ate in silence. Yugi watched them while they all ate.

"Okay!, I can't take this! Why are you two not talking!" Joey said putting a foot on his chair, his other foot on the ground with his finger pointing at them.

"Well, we have been meaning to tell you guys this just it hasn't came out."

"What's that?" Tristan asked with pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"Well, I am pregnant."

"Your what!!" The group yelled.

Yugi didn't looked surprised._ I knew this would happen when I found out that he did it with Tea._

"Yami, I never knew you had it in ya." said Joey.

"Oh My God! Tea you are going to be a mother!" Yelled Mai as she got up and hugged Tea.

"Can't breath."

"One question. What are you going to do about school?"

Everyone looked at Serenity when she said that."I really don't know." Tea said."I never gave it much thought."

Yami spoke up."Well you are not going to drop out of high school you hear me?"

She looked at him."I hear you." Everybody left after talking about it. Tea was going to say good bye to him so that she could go home, when she heard Yugi and Yami talking.

"Yuge, I now I am not being a good brother and all. I try to set a good exmpale for you. Just I really can't do that."

"I know you are trying. I know it is hard to keep care of me, the bills, school and now you have a new baby on the way. I understand."

"Yugi, promise me that you won't ever take the path I am on."

"I promise."

"Okay. Now clean up this room. You call this clean." He said laughing with Yugi.

Tea laughed in her head._ Those two are really good brothers._ Yami walked out of the room.

"Hey baby what are you doing out here?"

"Well," she looked into his eyes."I wanted to say good bye so I can get home. She kissed him on the lips. How she loved his lips on hers. She broke apart from him.

"Well bye babe you get a good night sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." She went down stairs and out the door.

012345678910

When Tea got home her father told her to come up stairs. The two went to Tea's bedroom. Tea sat on her bed while her dad sat on a chair from her.

"Tea," He started out."you are not grounded."

Tea looked at him in the eyes. "Why not?"

"Well I don't approve of this happening but," he paused"I want you to be happy, you and Yami. I know you two are going to be good parents. Yami is a good kid.

"So does this mean you are not mad at us?"

"I am not mad I promise I just over reacted. I was shocked."He finished

"So you just over reacted. Is that all?"_ Yay! He is not mad and is not going to kill Yami._

"Yes. I remember my sister was pregnant in high school. She was so happy. One day she got in a car accident. Well three days in the hospital the doctors said she had a miscarriage. She cried that night. I guess I am just scared of that happening to you."

Tea hugged her dad."Dad that won't ever happen to me. If it did then I don't know what would happen. Thanks dad."

He hugged her back."Now lets have dinner and tell the twins."

"You haven't told them?"

"Nope."

"Great." She said as they both walked out of her room.

012345678910

Dancer: Well there you have it. Please R&R


	5. Help!

Dancer: There is a reason why it is rated M now. You will Wait and see... I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed for last chap...

**raygypsy714**

**ygo-sj-fan-'Tanzania'**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**KolaByNikola**

**ayamellmidori**

**Super-special-awsome Pirate**

**takerchick**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**iheartatem**

**mobileholmes**

**luckygirl777**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 5

**Help!**

Tea stood on the front porch waiting for Yami. Tea had the school uniform on. Her brother and sister were being awfully quiet.

"Why are you tow quiet?" she asked with out turning around.

Candy stood up from a chair."One," she held up on finger."you are pregnant, and two," she held up another finger."Your boyfriends is coming to pick us up." Candy sat back down.

Tea looked at her sister. Oh my God. She really needs to change. She looks like a hooker."Candy why are you wearing that?" Candy wore a skirt that if you bent over...(does that really need to be finished?) and she wore a strapless shirt.

"Because I can."

"If mom wasn't at work then she would have made you change. You look like a hooker. Are you doing this for somebody?" Tea asked. _She better not_.

"No."_ If she finds out that I am dating a guy in high school then I am so grounded. Well the guy said he was in high school._

"Then go change. You are only 14." Candy got up and stomped her feet all the way into the house.

"I hate her." Tea said out loud.

Erik looked at her."I don't see why you two fight, all the time."

"Are you mad at me too?"

"No... I mean Yeah and no. You should of never done it, but I am happy. If you know what I mean." _Of course I am mad at you. Know Candy might think it is right. She follows you just not the same way. What.. I got myself confused of what I said._

"Thanks." Yami and Yugi pulled into the driveway. Tea and Erick walked over and got into the car.

"Where is your sister?" Yami asked sleepily.

"She had to change."

"Oh. Hello Erik."

"I have a question."

"What is it Erik." Yami said putting his hands on the steering wheel.

"Uh... Hey there's Candy." I can't even ask that question.

Candy in shorts and a T-shirt came into the car and sat in between Erik and Yugi in the back seat."Hey Yugi." She said as Yugi just waved.

"Something happened this morning?" asked Tea.

He pulled out of the drive way."He is more grounded."

"Why?" Tea took his sunglasses and that Yami had on and put them on her.

"Well he cussed at me this morning."

Tea turned around in the seat,"Yugi I am ashamed of you."

"Why can't I cuss? Yami cusses all the time."

Yami looked at him in the rear view mirror."You are 11 almost 13. I started cussing when I was 13. My first kiss was 14."

"So." Yugi turned his head to the window.

"Yugi I just don't want you going down the road I went."_ Which I still am on the wrong path. I just wish I was on the right path. Then I would be a better brother. Oh. Leo why did you have to die as well? I wish you were here. You would no what to do._

Yami pulled up at the middle school. Yugi, Candy, and Erik got out. Once the door closed, Yami drove away.

"Yami, do you think Candy is seeing a guy?" Tea asked worriedly.

Yami looked at her. Tea looked really worried."You may never know. Why?"

"Well she has been wearing, cloths that make her look like a hooker lately, and there all new."

"It might be just a phase she is going through." Yami tried to comfort her.

"Okay. Lets not talk about me being pregnant at school."

"Fine with me." Yami thought for a few moments when something got him."One problem."

"What is it?"

"Joey and Tristan. They are blabber mouths."

Tea gasped._ I forgot those two are like that._"We have to make them promise us or we can threaten where they won't tell."

"Okay, then, that's what we will do."

Yami drove up to the school parking lot and parked. He turned the car off. Him and Tea got out and saw, Joey and Tristan running, with Mai and Serenity right behind them.

Joey and Tristan came up to them panting."Yami, guess what."

Yami looked annoyed."What?"

"Chelsey is back."

Yami gasped and Tea got mad at the name."If she touches Yami she will die."

Yami had wide eyes now."That bitch better stay ten feet away from me. If she try, I won't finish my sentence."

"What happens if she finds out you are going out with Tea? She might kill her." said Tristan.

"No she won't."

"Why do you hate her?"

Yami sighed."Well before you came here, she was my girlfriend. Then somethings happened and we broke up. After that she tried to hang on me and stuff like that. I hated her.Then she moved. Which we were all happy with.

"Oh." Was all Serenity could say.

"Hey Yami!" Yelled a girl, with red hair, green eyes and was wearing the school uniform.

"Oh no." Yami got closer to Tea.

Chelsey walked up to them."Whats wrong Yami?" She armed her arms around his neck."We've been broke up long enough. Can we go on a date?"

"No. Now get off me you bitch." Yami shoved her off of him.

"Why? Why did you call me bitch?" Chelsey said folding her arms.

"One I have a new girlfriend." Yami put his right arm around Tea's waist and kissed her cheek."Two, you are a sult that loves to hang on to people and that makes you a bitch."

Chelsey's jaw dropped." You all will pay." She stomped off.

"I don't like her at all." said Serenity.

Yami remembered what him and Tea was going to say to Joey and Tristan. "Joey, Tristan, don't tel people about tea being," He looked around."you know what."

"Okay, we promise. Right Joey?"

"Right!"

"You two."He pointed at Mai and Serenity.

"We won't." Mai and Serenity said in unison.

"Let's just hope today will be a good day." Mai said as they all walked to the school doors.

123456789

Candy, Erik, and Yugi got out of school. They started to walk home.

"Why do we have to walk home?" asked Erik

"Yami and Tea don't get out of there school till about 30mins from now." Yugi looked over at Candy."Candy what are you doing?"

She stopped walking."Texting Tea. I am going to the football field at the high school. See you two later." Candy went walking to the right.

"I don't like this." Erik said watching his twin sister walk.

"You are like really. Oh never mind." Yugi said walking ahead.

"What did you say?"

"I said Never mind." Yugi and Erik walked to there homes.

123456789

Candy got to the football field and sat on the bench. She waited about 5 minutes in till she saw a guy with brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket.

"I thought you were going to wear the cloths I sent you?"

"So your Coda? My sister made me change."She stood up."You don't look like you are in high school."

He stood right in front of her."This is what happens when you talk to people on line."

"What do you mean?" She took one step back.

He snapped his fingers. Three men came out of no where and grabbed her before she ran away.

"Let me go!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He chuckled."Now let's have some fun..." he ripped her shirt off.

She started to cry."When are we going to have fun?" ask one of the men.

"After me..." he took her bra off as well.

"Stop!!" She tried to get out of there grip.

123456789

Tea got the text message as she walked to the car. Where her friends are.

"Whats wrong baby?" Yami got behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"Candy said that she is going to the high school football field."

"Why?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know?"

"That's wired that she would do that." We should go look for her." said Joey.

"Uh.. Joey, she is at the football field all we have to do is go there. We don't have to find her." said Mai.

"Yeah- Hey! I knew that." The six went to go get her.

123456789

"I thought you said you liked me." said Coda as he played with her breast.

She cried hard." I only said that because I thought you were in high school." _This teaches me never to talk to people on line._

"You will regret that!" He pulled her shorts off. She struggled to get out of there grips again.

He pulled her underwear off. She screamed. He laughed at her trying to get out of there grip. He unzipped hi jeans and pulled done his boxers. She saw him get closer to her opening with his manhood. She cried and screamed at the top of her lungs."Hellllllllllllllllllllllllp!!"

123456789

Dancer: Mhahahahahahahaha Cliffhanger. Will she get raped? You just have to find out. That is why it is rated M now. Anyways Hope you like it. Please R&R


	6. Leo

I would like to thank all the people that reviewed...

**ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

**luckygirl777**

**Talerschick**

**KolaByNikola**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**mobileholmes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 6

**Leo**

He was close to her opening. She screamed. He was almost there, in till..."Whack" He laid on the grounded motionless Well he was breathing just knocked out cold. The Men that were holding Candy let go of her an ran. Tea ran over to her naked, crying sister.

Yami looked at the guy he knocked out._Why does he look familiar? It must be my imagination._

"Shhh. Candy are you all right?" Tea rocked her sister back and froth, covering you privates.

"Tea!," She sobbed."I thought he was a high school student."

"You know not to talk to people on line, you know." said Serenity.

"I know, I just want to go home."

"Okay men, leave." Mai said pushing Joey and Tristan away as Yami followed. Mai cam back talking on her cell phone, Serenity grabbed Candy's cloths and gave them to Candy.

"I called the police." Mai said as Candy put her clothes on.

"Why did you do that!" asked Candy.

"You don't have to show yourself. They just want the guy."

"Okay, can we go?"

"Yes." Tea said getting up.

"Sis?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for being a jerk to you for the last two years." Candy said as they walked to the car.

"It's all right. I accepted your apology."

"Will you tell mom about this?"

"No, I just don't know if we should keep it a secret." Tea said, they reached the car where the guys were. The car lot is a lot more emptier now.

"Please?"

"Okay, I won't tell her just get in the car." Candy climbed in.

"Bye, see you four later." Yami and Tea got in. Yami dropped Tea and Candy off at there house we they got there.

"Bye baby." Yami and Tea kissed.

"Hey!, you two love birds break it up." said Lexus as she stood on the front porch.

Yami smiled."Okay, bye." He drove off.

"Hi mom."

"Hey." The three walked through the front door.

While Yami drove home he got a call on his cell phone."Hello?"

_"Hey, man."_

"Hey, Joey, what is up?"

_"Well, I want to ask Mai out."_

"You do?"

_"Yep, just I need some help."_

"With what?"

_"I just don't know how to do it."_

"Oh, umm, just talk to her."

_"Okay... Do I need any flowers?"_

"No, that would be for a date."

_"Oh, thanks bye."_

"Bye." Yami hung up. _Joey you are an idiot for not asking her out years ago._

2345678

"Tea!" yelled Lexus

"Yes mom?" Tea asked coming down the stairs.

"I got you a doctors appointment Friday."

"You what!?"

"Sorry, just you have to have it"

"Fine. I have to go to school."

"Okay, have fun, oh before you go, be careful about rapist because the police got a rapist a couple of days ago at the high school football field, knock out. They say he might have raped somebody, so be careful.

_Oh, shit, if mom finds out it was Candy that almost got raped then she will be grounded"_I will mom." Tea walked out of the house. Yami drove up on his motorcycle.

"Where is your brother and the car?"

"Remember, Yugi and Erik are walking to school with Candy. My car" He paused."is at home, I just wanted to ride this." Tea looked at the motorcycle.

"You did bring me a helmet right?"

"Yes I did." He gave her the second helmet. She got on the motorcycle and sat behind Yami. Once he started to back up, she wrapped her arms around him. Once the two got to school, he locked his motorcycle up where nobody will steal it. Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity was waiting for them.

"Hey man! Guess what!" Joey smiled.

"What Joey?" asked Yami._ Let me guess, he is going out with Mai._

"I am going out with Mai." He gave Mai a kiss on the cheek.

"That's cool."_ I knew it._

"Now all we need is Tristan and Serenity together." said Mai.

"Oh no they ain't." Joey said with anger.

"Joey, calm down." Said Serenity.

"What happens if it does! I can't lose you!" Joey said shaking his sister.

"Joey if it does then it does."

"Fine." Joey stomped off pushing Tristan. Tristan looked at him and pushed him back and they started to fight.

"They never change." said Mai

Yami chuckled."They are funny sometimes."

"Let's go to class." Tea said as the four walked, leaving Joey and Tristan.

Tristan looked up."Dude, I think they are leaving us."

"No they ain't." Joey looked up."Okay, maybe they are."The tow got up and ran after them. What they didn't know is that Chelsey watched them.

"I will get Yami back if its the last thing I do.She walked to the building.

Tea sat in the desk, in the classroom. Chelsey came in and sat beside her."Sorry but it's the last seat in the room." Chelsey said getting her books out.

"It's fine." She said irritated. _I hate her._ Mai passed her a note. Tea read it.

_Ha ha. You have to sit by her._ Tea pasted it back

_Yeah, I rather sit by a Dumpster. If you didn't have to sit by your new boyfriend then I wouldn't have to sit with the F'n person._ Mai passed it back.

_So how is being pregnant doing?_ Tea passed it.

_Good. I am going to the Doctor Friday, to see how long I have been pregnant. I say 2 to 3 weeks but my mom said it doesn't matter._ She pasted it back, but failed to notice that the teacher watched her do that.

"Tea and Mai!, please let me see that note!" said Mrs. Briggs. Mrs. Briggs was about 35 with brown hair, hazel eyes and she even looked like she had paper looking cheeks. She looked older than 35, lets just say she looked like she was 60. She also smoked.

Mai handed her the note. Mrs Briggs read it. When she read it she looked directly at Tea.

"I will talk to both of you after class."

"Yes, Mrs. Briggs." Tea said with her head down.

"Ha, ha, I am surprised she didn't read it out loud." Chelsey said in a low whisper with a smile.

"How about you shut up."

"Whatever."

Once the bell rang Tea went to Mrs. Briggs, Mai followed her up to the teachers desk.

"Are you really pregnant?"

"No I was just joking." Tea lied

"I don't lie to me. I know you are."

"All right, yes I am just don't tell anyone else please." Tea begged.

"I won't, just you do know that you could get ex-spelled."

"I know."

"I will stick up for you. So who is the dad?"

"I am not going to tell you that."_ who does she think she is getting in to my business._

"Okay. Here take these notes so that your other teachers won't count you tarty." They took the notes and left. They failed to notice that a girl was hearing the hole thing.

She rubbed her hands together."This is so good. The goodie, good girl is doing shit wrong lately." She smiled evilly as she walked to her next class.

"Can you belive the witch! Tea said to the gang in English class.

"Shit." Was all Yami could say.

"I can be ex-spelled and if they found out who the dad is," she looked at Yami."he can be ex-spelled to."

"Calm down babe. If she is on your side then that is better, because most teachers are nicer then her, so I think it will be okay."

"I hope so."

2345678

The gang found a spot to sit for lunch. They were interrupted b a girl who came up to them."Uh." she paused looking nervously." Tea there is a rumour going around saying that you are pregnant."

_What! no way! Who knows that!?_"I am not," she lied." Who would say something like that?"

"I don't know, thanks for telling me." She walked off.

"Shit, shit, and shit." said Yami

"This is bad luck." said Tea

"Why?" Joey asked stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Well, I don't even know if the baby will survive, they say in 12 weeks you will know."

"Let's not think about that please." Yami said pissed off.

2345678

It was finally Friday. Tea and her mom went to the doctor's. Yami couldn't go because of school. Once they got there, they were put into a room. The room had whit, walls, two blue chairs, a bed/table and other things.

The doctor came in."You must be Tea," He shook her hand."How old are you?"

"16 and I will be turning 17 in August."

"I see," He looked at the papers."So you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I am going to do some test on you okay?"

"Okay." It was about an hour or so when they got done.

"Well Tea, I will tell you this, on May 1st you will be one month pregnant. You may do dancing but you must not do much, when you hit at least 5 month. Okay?"

"Okay." Tea smiled.

"One more thing, I want you to come here once a month so I can keep an eye on things."

"Thanks you." said Lexus and Tea as they left.

It was later that day when Yami heard the news. He got home to see Yugi digging thorough old pictures. "Hey Yuge!, Why are you digging through those pictures?"

Yugi looked up."I wanted to see Mom and Dad again."

"Yeah, I miss them."

"Me. too." Yami sat on the sofa as Yugi looked through the pictures. Yugi picked one of the pictures up.

He looked at it. Like if he was confused."Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" Yugi pointed to a boy in the picture that was sitting by there parents.

Yami put a hand on his fore head."I guess I will tell you." He grabbed the picture and Yugi sat besides him."Yugi this is your and my older brother."

"Brother!" The boy had hair like the boys. The only thing different is the outline of the hair was red. He had yellow eyes.

"Yes, mom and dad had both of us late.You were 3 months old and I was 5, he was 17. He already graduated. He was smart. He got a real good job were you had to travel alot. He got a call where he had to go to China. When he left, we never hared from him again.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Leo."

"So is he dead?" Yugi looked up to his brother.

"That I will never know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, mom and dad said never to speak of him. So I guess that."

"Do you wish he was here?"

"Yeah, to help. I am in such a big mess right now it ain't funny." Yugi laughed at his brothers attitude.

"So, how old would he be now?"

"29."

"Why is there only one picture of him?"

"There is more just in boxes. Mom and Dad missed him so bad that they got all of his pictures and put them away."

"Oh..Can I watch T.V.?"

"I guess, just tonight."

"Okay." Yugi ran upstairs to his bedroom.

_I can't belive I told him. I wonder if he is still alive._ Yami went to the kitchen to start dinner.

It was later that night when the two brothers were watching T.V.. Yugi laid on his older brother. Yami picked him up and carried him to Yugi's room. Yami put Yugi in his bed, he put the covers over him and left the room. There was a knock on the door. So Yami went down to answer it. When he opened the door his eyes got big.

"L-L-Leo is t-t-that you?" Yami said surprised.

"Yes little buddy it is me." Yami hugged his older brother. He looked behind him. There is a women with blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt. Then there were two boys.(same hair as there father and eyes) One looked older then the other.

Yami let go of his brother to let them in. They all sat on the sofa besides Yami. He stood. "Where have you been all this time?" asked Yami.

"I was in a plane crash. I was on of the survivors. They took me back to the united states. I lost my memory. I started to get things back. I got married had kids, and Then about a year ago I got all my memory back and I had to see you, Yugi, Mom and Dad." Yami put his head down when he said Mom and Dad."Yami what is wrong?" Leo said worriedly.

"I am afaired you won't see Mom and Dad."

"Why?"

"Mom and dad been dead ever since I was 10."

Leo eyes began to water. Tears ran down his face."Leo honey are you alright?"

"Yes, Kasey I am fine."

"I am sure it was hard on you." Kasey said rubbing her husbands back.

"Yes, It really was and till is."

Leo looked up."Sorry for not being here."

"It's fine bro."

"So is Yugi asleep. I know he never got to know me."

"Yes, he is asleep."

"How is he?"

"He is grounded. I will tell you later why."

"What about you?"

"I am fine."

Leo got a smirk."Do you have a girlfriend?"

Yami went and sat down."Yep and another mess I am in."

"Why would you say that?" asked Kasey.

_D__amn it. Why did I say that oh well._"I will tell you that later."

Leo stood up from the sofa."Yami, this is my wife Kasey. This is Darren my oldest son which is 5. This is Zack which is 5." Yami shook hands with them.

"I think it is time for bed. There are other rooms in this house yall can use. Make yourself at home." Yami went upstairs to go to bed.

2345678

Dancer: This story has 40 reviews so far, I am so Happy. I might announce one of these numbers 46, 47, 48, 49, or 50th reviewer. It depends on the next time I update and how many people review. The winner will be announce next chap. Please R&R( I even got a new poll for the next Yami and Tea story that I want to do. I have to have more votes to know which one to do.)


	7. Nick Nickels

I pulled a number out of a hat. It said 50. So the 50th reviewer is luckygirl777. Congrats for being the 50th reviewer.

For some reason when I posted the next chapter of this story(for chapter 6) it did not show. I really don't know why. I think it did it to chapter 5 as well. I am going to try and update this story every Friday or Friday night or earlier. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chap.

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**mobileholmes**

**KolabyNikola**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**lucykgirl777**

**raygypsy714**

**journey maker**

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**takerschick**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 7

**Nick Nickels**

Leo came into the living room but hid in the hallway watching Yami and Yugi having a conversation.

"Yugi. How many times do I have to tell you!," Yami folded his arms and paced back and forth looking down at his little brother who is now sitting on the sofa."I don't want you going on the path I did."

_What path?_ Leo started to wonder more about his two long forgotten brothers.

"But bro."

"No, buts. I don't care if you have to stop hanging out with the group of you are in. Just stop doing shit like this!," Yami stop pacing and held a piece of paper in his hands."I got a call from you teacher 7th hour yesterday. Your grades are dropping Yugi. I didn't tell you about it because you got me side tracked, by pictures. Can you explain to me way your grades are dropping?"

Yugi stared to get water eyes._ I hate it when he is like this. He drank, drugs, cut himself, tired to commit suicide_(he was drunk)_and even had sex. I know he tells me he is trying but it doesn't look like it. I know he wants to help but I just really like..._"I am sorry."

"I don't believe you, unless you stop being a pain in the ass. You are grounded even longer." Yami marched into the kitchen.

Yugi got up." You said that Leo is here right?" Yugi yelled.

"Yes," his brother respond." him and his family is here." Yami sat down at the kitchen table to start his school homework.

_Damn, they have brother issues._Leo stood form his hiding spot in the hallway That was underneath the stairs. Yugi saw him and ran to his long lost brother.

Leo hugged him as Yugi hugged him back."This is really my first time seeing you." said Yugi.

"Well you did see me just don't remember it since you were 3 months old." Yugi smiled." You and your brother having problems?" Leo said in a low whisper.

Yugi nodded."I guess you can say that."

Leo and him stopped hugging each other."I will go talk to him."

"Okay."Yugi ran upstairs. Leo walked into the kitchen to see that Yami was still doing his homework."Yami, what is a matter between you and Yugi?"

Yami looked up from his work."A lot."

"Will you tell me about it?" Leo asked. He pulled up a chair to sit down beside him.

"I guess." Yami put his pencil down. He looked at his brother straight in the eyes."Well, I did good and bad things in life."

"Like what?"

_This is so hard to tell my brother when I just got to see him again._"Drinking, drugs, and cutting myself."

Leo looked at him with eyes saying you know better then that."Anything else?"

Yami gulped. He really didn't want to say anything but he had too."Well, how do I put this?," He put his finger to his lip like if he were thinking."Well, lets just say that I am going to be a father."

Leo had huge eyes."Oh, yeah you are going down that wrong path. With who?"

"Duh, my girlfriend."

"Oh, that why you said that you are in a mess right now."

"Yep."

"So why is Yugi grounded. I heard that his grades were dropping."

"Were you listening to that conversation?"

"Yes."

Yami rolled his eyes."Yugi is grounded because he was caught kissing a girl. Now his grades are dropping. He claims that it his friends so I told him to not hang around them any more. He won't listen to me."

"Oh."

"Well I better start breakfast." Yami got up to see what he could make for breakfast.

_I never knew this was going to happen._ Leo got up to walk to the living room and turn on the T.V..

34567

Tea got up. She looked at the calender to see what day it was.(May 15. Yes I have speed it up a little bit.) "Only three more days of school left then it will be summer." Tea got dressed for school._Me being pregnant finally got around the school. I hope none of the teachers find out. Stupid button won't button!_ Tea couldn't get her button to her skirt because of her being pregnant. She looked into the body mirror that she had on her closet wall. She notice it had gotten bigger._ I hate this. Now I have to go get more clothes. At lest my school clothes only last till the end of this year. It is next year that I am worried about._ Tea got down stairs to eat cereal.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?" Ask John.

"Good."

"Who is picking you up for school?"

"Yami, why?"

"I am just wondering since I am not here usually in the mornings."

"Oh." Tea ate the rest of her cereal and stood on the porch waiting for Yami._ I love you so much Yami. We only said that once. I think we need to say that more often._ Tea saw his mustang pull up in the driveway. She walked out to the car. She opened the car door, she got in and closed the door."You know what we need to say more often?"

"I think I know what it is."

"Tell me then."

"We need to start say I love you more."

"Did you read my mind?"

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Don't play this game with me."

"Okay." Yami said disappointingly.

Once the two got to school, Yami told his friends about his older brother.

"You tell me that you had an older brother and he is back!" said Joey.

"Yes."

"That is so cool. We should meet him." said Tristan.Him and Joey were grinning.

"Oh, you two better not be thinking of something." Mai said folding her arms.

"We are not." The two said putting there head down.

"You guys I think we better get inside." said Serenity

"Why?" asked Yami

"I do agree with her." Tea pointed to the West. There were dark rain clouds.

"Nice. Don't want to be wet." Mai grabbed Tea and Serenity, dragging them away.

"You know I can carry my girlfriend." Yami said catching up. Tristan and Joey followed.

Later in the classroom were Tea was, the Teacher got a phone call."Miss Gardener, the Principal wants to see you."

Tea got up and left._ I wonder why she wants to see me?_ Tea walked into Mrs. Wagons office. She told Tea to sit down.

"Well, Tea I had some rumours going around saying that you are pregnant is that ture and don't lie."

Tea gulped at the question."Yes."

"You know that I can ex-spell you right?"

"I know."

"I have ex-spelled 200 girls for being pregnant because I don't really want that at my school. I even asked who they had sex with and I had 200 boys ex-spelled as well." She put her hands on her desk.

Tea didn't say anything.

"I have only let 5 girls slip by. That is why I am letting you."

"You are!" Tea said surprised.

"Yes, because you are one of my best students. Besides about 98 of the Teenage population do drugs, drink, and have sex so it is normal I guess. I would like to talk to the father."

"I really don't want to-"

"Give out his name. I promise I won't tell even if you are going out with Yami Motou which I think that is who it is."

"It is." Mrs. Wagon called Yami to get in here. About 5mins he was in there. He had a strange look on his face when he saw Tea in there.

"What is going on?" Yami sat down in a chair.

"Me and your girlfriend were talking about people getting ex-spelled for being pregnant."

"Are we?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Now about next year," She paused." what are you going to do about this?"

"We have no clue." said Tea

"I will try to help when needed. Oh, Yami?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you had an older brother. He said that he will keep care of you for know on."

"He did? He is so dead when I get home."

Mrs. Wagon laughed."Go on to your next class."_ Kids these days._ Mrs. Wagon shook her head and sat down at her office chair.

34567

Chelsey got dropped off a the Jail. She walked in to ask for Nick Nickels.

"Yes ma'am. You may see him only in his jail cell." He walked her over there and he left.

"Hello Nick long time no see. I am not surprised that you got jailed again. 'Coda' " she made a quoting singing with her hand.

Nick walked over to her. He put his hands on the metal bars that were keeping him in."I was clever to do that wasn't it?"

"You really do, do disguises well."

"Yeah. But then they found out when they took the disguise off of me they said it was Nick Nickels."

"Yes, but know you look like the 17 year old Nick." Nick really had really dark brown hair, almost black eyes. He was 5ft 10. "When I get you out of here Nick I want you to do something." She whispered something in his ear.

"I am not going to do that."

"Why? I hate that bitch and I want Yami."

"Sorry, but that is Yami's girlfriend. If I killed her, then I would hurt Yami to."

"Why don't you?"

"Me and Yami used to be best friends when we were little kids. In till I became like this."

"So you don't want to get paid?"

"I will think about it. So when are you going to get me out of here?"

"When I get the money."

"Okay. Then after I get out, I really want to kill somebody."

"As long it ain't me."

"It ain't." He walked over to his bed that was hanging from the wall.

"So do you really like raping girls and killing people?"

"Yep."

The police officer came back."Time is up."

"Okay, see you later."

Nick really didn't want to hurt his child hood friend but if it meant getting out and getting money he might as well do it. He sighed.

34567

Yami got home soaking wet to see his older brother standing right in front of him."Leo, what the hell did you do that for?"

"What?"

"Call the Principal saying that you are in charge now!" Yami said getting angered.

"Sorry but I am in charge of you and Yugi know," Yugi sat on the sofa."I went to get some papers signed and they said I am in charge of you two know."

Yami let out a Small sigh."Yugi is still grounded."

"When is he ungrounded?"

Yami went over to his brother and whispered it in his ear." That is what I had set it on."

"Okay. Now you and your girlfriend thing. I could ground you."

"Oh, she ain't grounded."

"Fine but it's not my fault that you got her pregnant!" Leo yelled. Yami reached the top of the stairs not listening to his brother._ I am not going to like this at all since I lived by myself for years well with my brother. Now this what will happen next?_ He took off his clothes to put on new ones.

34567

Dancer: Sorry I was hoping for it to be longer but that didn't work out and I pictured this chapter differently but I typed it differently then my mind told me too. Anyways Please R&R. and have a Happy Mothers day!, and congrats for luckygirl777 being the 50th reviewer. I as so got High first in my competition on Saturday so that means we get to go to nationals!


	8. Promise Me

Dancer:Our class today at school went to see the new Narnia Movie. It was good. So we went and ate pizza for lunch. Well my three guy friends had a eating contest. On the way back to school the three threw up the whole time. I wanted to throw up when I heard there puking noises. Anyways.I would like to thank everybody that reviewed last chap.

**ygo-shfan 'Tanzania'**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**journey maker**

**takerschick**

**mobileholmes**

**raygypsy714**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**luckygirl777**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 8

**Promise Me**

"Finally Summer!" Tea held her arms up with the group right behind her, in front of the school building.

"Yes baby summer." Yami wrapped his arms around her. He notice her stomach getting bigger."I say you are getting bigger." Yami kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks." She grabbed his hand and rubbed her stomach with his hand with hers on top.

"I love you."

"I love you too Yami."

"If anything happens to you and the baby I don't know what I would do."

Tea looked up behind her."You are very over protective aren't you?"

Yami nuzzled her neck."Yep." She turned around and kissed him on the lips he gladly returned the kiss.

Tristan watch this._I wish that was me and Serenity._

Yami pulled away."What about your dancing? I don't want you getting hurt or the baby and-"She put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"Yami, you and wariness." She laughed."It will be fine." She gave him the warm smiled he loved so much.

"Okay." They started of toward the car with there friends.

"Yami?" Tea asked put her head on Yami's shoulder as they were walking.

"Yes?"

"My mom, and dad want us to take parenting classes this summer."

Yami gave her a weird look."Uh... I say no."

"But you don't even know how to keep care of a baby."

He looked at her."I can learn from my brothers wife."

She grabbed his hands and gave him a puppy dog face._ I can't stand those eyes. I must resist. I love her._"Okay, I will go.How many nights, days a week?"

They started walking again."I don't know."

They all made it to there car and said there good byes well Joey didn't."Hey man!"

"Yeah Joey?"_ What does he want? _

"Is it okay if we all go over to your house today?"

Yami thought for a moment."Sure."

"Yay! See you later." Yami got in and drove off.

456

Chelsey walked over to Nicks cell."So Nick, did you make up your mind?"

Nick walked over to her."I don't want to hurt him, but if that means getting out of here, then yes.. Yes I will do it." He quickly add the last statement.

"Good.I will bring the money in a couple of weeks." She smiled evilly

_I really hate myself now. I think I have a plan when she gets me out I run off to a different place that she will never find me. Yeah I will do that._ "At least I am 17 so they have to let me out anyways."

She rolled her eyes."I know. Well it is nice you chose a side."

"Yeah." Nick let out a small sigh. Chelsey walked away. "Don't say goodbye then!" He yelled at her.

"I don't think you deserve it."

"Fuck you then!" He yelled._ But what happens if that plan doesn't work? I just don't want to hurt him. But I do want out. Why am I even thinking about this? I will think of a better plan when she gets me out._ Nick laid down on the jail bed and closed his eyes.

456

Yami walked in with Tea at his house, well his brothers house now."Hey Leo!, come here!" The two heard foot steps come from the hallway underneath the stairs.

"What is it little buddy?" Leo asked when he saw him.

"Leo!, don't call me that please. It is better if you just kept that in the past." He heard Tea laughing. He moved her in front him."This is Tea my girlfriend. Tea this is my older brother Leo."

"Well Yami she is pretty. So are you the one that is pregnant?"Leo shook her hand. Yami rolled hi eyes.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I got my new job Yami."

"Oh no you are not." Yami had his hands moving back and froth in front of him.

Tea looked at his old behavior."What job it that?" asked Tea

"A doctor."

"Really?"

Yami hit his head with his hand._ I hate my older brother so much and i only know him for weeks! I have to set some lines or he will get anything he wants! I won't let that happen._

"Yep."

"Yami what do you think?"

"Whatever." He threw his arms up in frustration.

"Whats your deal?"

He saw her looking at him."Nothing babe, nothing at all."_ What do you think!?_

"So Leo would you like to be the one to-"

"Why yes." Tea walked over to Yami and grabbed his hands. Leo walked away.

Yami turned his head away from her. "You are mad." Tea tried to look at him in the eyes but he refused.

"My brother." Tea new what he meant.

Tea put her hand on his face and turned it toward her."He offered. Don't be mad at him."

"Tea," he let out a small sigh."He thinks he can do anything. We just don't get along like I thought we would.Noooo we fight about this and that and I am tired of it and it only been weeks! Him and Yugi get along just fine. He is taking my little brother away Tea! It ain't fair!"

"Honey please, he just trying to help."

"But he is taking Yugi away that is what I feel."

"Yami, what do you mean by he thinks he can do anything?"

"Well, he took this housed then he became boss with out asking. Then he says he is the boss of me. Also now this." Yami shook his head."I would love to choke him."

Tea slapped him for the last statement."Maybe there was a reason."

He put a hand to his cheek."God woman you hit hard. I really don't know."

"Well be nice."Tea stood up on her tip toes and he leaned down to kiss. The two broke apart for air.

"I love you Tea."

"I love you too."

The door bell rang. Yami went to see who it was. When he opened the door."Hey man!" yelled no other then Joey Wheeler.

"Hey." Yami said sarcastically.

"Wheres your brother?" Tristan barged in.

"I don't know." Tristan and Joey took off running.

Yami shook his head."Well be ready to lose your brother." Mai said coming in with Serenity.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Serenity laughed.

"Oh Serenity don't laugh." Tea said trying to hold her laugh in.

"Well look at you."

"I know."

Leo came in with the two bugging him to **Death**." Will you two stop!" He yelled. The four started laughing. Yami laughed so hard that he fell on the ground.

"Yami are these your friends!?"

Yami got up off the floor."Yes."

"Tell them to stop since they won't listen to me."

"Stop you two."

"Okay." Joey and Tristan walked over to Yami.

"Guy this it Leo, Leo this is Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity." Yami pointed to each one.

Leo looked at Joey and Tristan with a mad look, then to Serenity and Mai a more peaceful look."So, Joey, Tristan why your you bugging me?" Leo asked walking closer to them.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-kn-kn know?" Joey stammered.

"Dude,"Tristan whispered."Do you think he will kill us?"

"Yes." Joey said back.

"Kill you!? Kill you!?" Leo wrapped both his arms around there necks."Why would I kill you two?" You two can be fun. Now lets play some video games."

"All Right!" the two followed him.

Yami put his head on Tea's shoulder."He is such a jackass.

"Oh Yami, you just have to get used to him." Serenity said walking over to Yami and Tea.

"I guess." Yami looked at Serenity. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Yami walked up to his room. Tea followed him close behind. Yami laid down on his bed."Tea I really don't know what to do."

She laid beside him. Yami got up. He closed the door, and laid back down by Tea."Maybe you should talk to him Yami. Tell him how you feel."

"I guess. This doesn't fell right."

"What?"

"Him doing this. When I was little he was so much fun. Now he is like this."

He put his fingers on her face and moved his fingers around her face. She leaned in to his touch."Yami, you changed, he changed, and Yugi changed. Like I said talk to him."

"Fine, but first." He got on top of her, he killed her neck up and down. He unbutton her jacket, then he took off her shirt. He sucked her collar bone. She let out a moan his hands went up and down her sides.

"Hey man your-" Joey barged in."Uhh... I think I'll leave." Joey left like the wind.

"Yami?"

"Hm?" He undid her bra.

"Did you here somebody come in?"

"Uhh...No."

"She grabbed his hands before he took her bra all the way off."I don't think we should do this."

"Why?" He asked wanting more. He licked his lips.

"Because if might hurt the baby." Realizing Yami knew she is right.

"Okay." He got up off her so that she can get dress and to get up.

Yami went to the bathroom to brush his teeth."Oh what?, do I have germs?"

Yami stopped brushing his teeth."No. I forgot to brush them when I got home, and it makes my mouth taster."He gave her a smirk that she fell in love with a long time ago. He went back to brushing his teeth. Tea came in the bathroom and she leaned against the door frame. Then she got up and got behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She put her head against his back.

"I really love the smell of your cologne Yami."

He washed out his mouth with water."I know you do. That's why I were it." She smiled against his back.

"Yami promise me."

"Promise you what?" He asked looking at the mirror.

"Promise me that you will talk to your brother."

"I promise sweetheart. I promise."

Joey and Tristan walked in."Man your brother is cool." Tristan said watching them._I wish that was me and Serenity._

"Yeah right." Yami made Tea let of him.

"Dude, I walked in on you two by accident."

Tea put her hands on her hips. "Joey you should knock. I told you Yami that someone did come in."

"Oh, shut up." Tea stuck her tongue out at him when he said that. Tea went down stairs leaving the guys in a conversation. So she went to see what Mai and Serenity is doing.

"Hey girls."

"Hey." Serenity said disappointed

"Whats wrong?" Tea stood beside Mai, which the two are looking at Serenity.

"She likes Tristan but is afraid her brother will get pissed."

"Tell your brother to suck it up or jump in a lake and die."

"Okay. I wish he would ask me." Serenity put her head down.

"I can talk to him or Yami can." The three looked at each other.

"Yami." The three said, like taking a vote

"Will tell him tomorrow." Said Mai

"I need to go." said Serenity."Joey!, come on!, you are taking us home you dummy!" The three heard bunch of foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Okay. Com on I will take yall home." Joey grabbed his keys. Everybody walked out besides Tea.

"Yami," Tea went up to him."Joey will take me home. You talk to your brother and no exceptions."

"Okay." The couple kissed."Good bye." Tea left to get home.

It is later that night after dinner when Yami and Leo sat on the sofa to talk. They talked about problems other things, them self's. It is about midnight When they were almost done."Sorry Yami, I didn't notice all this." Leo put his head down.

"That's all right." Yami put a hand on his shoulder.

Leo got up off the sofa."How about we start over?"

"Okay, and one more thing."

"Whats that?"

"We all treat each other equally and let me do what I want just not all the time, if you know what I mean."_ Okay, I got myself confused._

"Yep I do so lets hit the sack."

"Night." The two went to bed. Yami crawled into bed and put the covers over him._ For some damn reason I feel like something is about to happen. I just don't know what it is. Hate this feeling. I hate It before like the time, when me and Nick was playing cars and then I told him I have a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Well it did, his mom died. Then next thing you know Nick father is neglecting him. Then he changed, I never hung out with him again. I don't even know where the hell he is at. I wounder about that rapist though. He looked in the face a little like Nick. I really need some sleep._ After that he fell asleep.

456

Some police officer opened the jail cell that Nick is in."Nick there is some girl that bailed you out."

Nick walked outside to see Chelsey."I thought in a couple of weeks." He folded his arms.

"I got the money early."

"Right." Nick said sarcastically. He opened the limo door and got in.

Chelsey got in the limo with a smirk. _Be careful Tea this is the year you die and that baby of yours. No one shall have a baby with Yami unless me. _The limo drove off.

456

**Important please read!!**

**Dancer: I am having writers block with this story. I need some help with the next chapter. I only know on how it will end. So if you have any Ideas then tell me in your reviews. Please read and review. **


	9. Yami's Dreams

Dancer: a half a day left of school. I am having this crush on this boy right now I just don't know why and then I miss So You Think You Can Dance last night that really makes me mad that I missed it.(mumbles to self). Anyways I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chap.

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**takerschick**

**journey maker**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**raygypsy714**

**ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

**mobileholmes**

**luckygirl777**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 9

**Yami's Dreams**

_I walked outside I couldn't sleep. I felt like something was, or still is wrong. I walked to Tea's house to only see someone in all black, and had a gun in hand at the window of Tea's room, ready to shoot. I ran, I climbed the ladder that is there, when I got there he pulled the trigger. I heard Tea scream. The Guy saw me and shot at me and..._

Yami woke up from his nightmare. He looked around and found himself in his room and not in heaven. He put a hand to his chest."Never watch a scary movie before you go to bed Yami. Never." He hit himself with his hand. He got up, went to the bathroom, he then turned the sink on, and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror.He saw that he is very pale, like he saw a ghost."It's just a dream, that would never happen...would it?" Yami shook his head. He looked at the bathroom clock(3:00am)."I will call Tea and see how she is doing."He looked at his phone."Or I can see her later." Yami laid back down. He closed his eyes, and feel back to sleep peacefully.

He didn't realize someone watched him from th window."Yami you don't know whats on your way." A girl said hopping of the 2nd story into some guys arms."Come,"The girl motion so he could follow her."we need to make a plan to kill Tea."

"Okay." said The dark, dark brown haired guy.

Yami walked down stairs, he went to the kitchen to eat, but he saw a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey brother I took everybody (but you) to the dentist so we won't be back for a while and stay out of trouble why we are gone. Your brother._

Yami put it the paper back on the table."At least I have the house to myself,"Then he heard the door bell ring."or not."He said sarcastically. He walked over to the door, he opened it to see Tristan."Tristan why are you over here?"

"Well, I want to ask Serenity out."He looked down."Oh, by the way nice boxers."

Yami looked down."Thanks." Once again he said it sarcastically. He let Tristan come int. The two sat down on the couch(instead of sofa it is now a couch)"So why do you need my help for?"Well, because your good at giving advice when it comes to asking people out."

"Just go up to her and ask her out. I did that with Tea."

"Dude, you sweat like hell that day and, you were nervous. Man you are just like the rest of us."

"At least I don't ask for help." Yami said back.

Tristan knew he was right. Yami never asked for help on almost anything. Yami is just the type of guy that would something for overs but never wanted that much help. Yami looked like the guy that is hot but not smart, but he is both. Nobody ever understood him well. Yami is just who he is."What do I do?"

"Just ask her!, with out Joey there or he will flip. Now get out of here and ask her out."Tristan got up and left.

"Finally peace and quiet."Then he hears his cell phone ring."Damn it!" He got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Yami, do you want to go to that class today?"_

"The classes are today?"

_"Please Yami."_

"Okay, meet you at noon at your house."

_"Thanks. Bye I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye." Yami hung up.

"I really am not going to get a quiet day."He went up stairs to get ready. Then he left to her house.

5

Yami got to her house, he got out of his car to see John working on the roof."Hey John!"

John looked down."Hey." Tea's dad climbed down the ladder."So why are you here?"

"Class, Tea."

"Oh, Tea said you really didn't like the ideas, but you agreed anyway."

"It's for her." Yami and John walked inside. Yami saw Tea on the couch. He walked over to her. He set down right beside her, then wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, she grabbed his hand and put his hand on her stomach. He felt little kicking. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek."I love you and the baby that's inside you." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too." She said back in the same tone.

Yami got up."Lets go." He helped her up.

"Mom, we are leaving!" Tea yelled walking out the door.

"Okay!, take care!" Lexus yelled back.

Yami and tea found were the classes are at."Yami," Tea said at they walked to the room."you know I am two months pregnant now."

"I know." He gave her hand a tight squeeze as they entered the room.(To warn yall now, for the classes I really don't know how it goes so I will put what I have read and what I think they do.)Yami and Tea took there seats. There where about 10 other couples there besides them.

The teacher came in."Okay class today we will start by interducing ourselfs."

They all said there names, age, and other things. _Thank goodness that there is 3 couples our age an done couple younger. The rest older._ Thought Yami.

"Okay, now we will start by talking about babies." Two hours went by talking about babies. Tea looked over to see Yami asleep. Tea shook her head._Yami you are a mess._

"Class is over see, you all next week."

Tea got up. She shook Yami by the shoulders to wake him up."Yami wake up."

"5 mor mintues."

"Yami." Tea said sternly.

"Okay I am up." He looked around the room."Is class over?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go!" He grabbed her hand and the two walked out of there. Yami stared to feel strange as they left the place in his car._ I feel like something is wrong._

Tea looked at him. _I wonder if he is wondering about something._"Yami si something wrong?"

"He looked at her._ I don't want to worry her._"No."

"They why do you look like that?"

"I don't know." He drove up in her driveway 30 minutes later."Bye babe."

"Bye." She got out of the car. He watched her walk inside the house. _I hope she will be fine. _He thought as he drove off.

5

"I hope this plan of yours works." Nick said as he put different cloths on that are all black.

Chelsey gave him a glare."Oh, it will, if it doesnt' then we will keep trying in till that bitch is dead."_ Like I said befor nobody and I mean nobody will have Yami in the end but me._ Chelsey got into the limo. Nick got in after her.

"You know Chelsey, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Chelsey said frustrated.

"Um, Yami, he has this thing were he dreams about something bad right before it happens."

She looked at him weired."Yeah right."

"He saw his parents die in his dream. The next day they died the same way in his dream."

"Really." Chelsey said sarcastically.

"He done that about 5 more times and he saved peoples lives. You don't know how he has an advantage."

"Then way didn't he tell me?" _He loves me but why not tell me about this?_

"Uh... Because you are a bitch."

"Drive." She said venomously to the limo driver and the limo took off._  
_

5

Yami got up from bed, he put his hand on his head. _I can't sleep why can't I sleep?_ He walked down stairs, then grabbed his jacket to go outside. He walked on the side walk wanting to know why he can't sleep._ Why do I feel like I have done this before?_ He asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. He then remembered his dream._Tea! She is in trouble!_ He dashed to get to her house. Once he got there he hid behind a bush. He saw the man dressed in all black from his dream. _I am lucky that I got here, unlike my dream._ The guy started to climb up the ladder, but that didn't last long. Yami jumped out of the bush and knock him off the ladder and the guy landed to the ground. The man tried to punch Yami in the face when he got up, Yami to fast ducked then gave him an upper cut. The an grabbed his face and stumbled backwards. Yami looked at the gun in his hands._ Shit I forgot he had a gun._ The man pointed the gun at yami and pulled the trigger making the bullet come out. Yami yelled in pain when it hit his right shoulder. The man ran off. Yami leaned on the ladder with his hand touching his wound. He got up. He walked over to the front door of the Gardeners house. He pushed the door bell. He heard foot steps in the house coming to see who it was. Then he saw John open the door.

John saw Yami holding onto his shoulder where red blood poured out."What happened!?" John said dragging him inside. He made Yami sit on the couch. Lexus came into the living room.

"Oh, My, God! Are you alright Yami?" She ran right over to him.

He gave her a look asking do you think I am alright?"I got shot." He explained what had happened.

"We need to get you to the hospital so that they can get you cared for." John said standing up.

Tea came down."Whats going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She looked over to her side to see Yami."Yami!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Tea we are taking him to the hospital come."The three took him to the car.

"What about the twins mom?" Tea asked helping him into the back seat.

"I will stay." said Lexus

"Okay, we will be back."John kissed his wife on the cheek, then the three were off to the hospital while Lexus went inside the house.

Nick looked out of the limo window watching that._ Why am I doing this. I could fo got him killed! I should of ran off when I had the chance._"See what I mean? He can see things in his dreams before it happens."

"Prove it!" Chelsey yelled at him.

5

Yami came out with his right arm in a sling."Yami!" Leo ran and hugged his brother. Yugi did the same."Don't you ever do that again." Leo sobbed."You had me worried." Leo said that last part in a whisper.

"I won't. I just had to save Tea."

"What do you mean?" Yami explained about almost everything to his older brother

"Oh."The doctor came out.

"He is not allowed to move that shoulder or arm very much for about two weeks, since that bullet was in pretty darn well. It took almost hour and a half just to get it out."

"Okay."Leo paid the co-pay for being there."Lets go home,"He then saw Yami and Tea kiss."or not." Leo shook his head._Young love._

5

Dancer: I have been working on my writing too. So please tell me how I am doing on it.

**One more This is important!**

**A:Should Tea have twins**

**B:Should Tea have one baby?**

**Please choose!**

Please Read and Review.

PS- I have a new poll on my profile which involves this story in later chapter so pleas vote in that thank you.


	10. I wish you were still here

Dancer: Sorry I didn't update this story last week. I was busy with Dance. I would like to thank everybody how reviewed last chap.

**Kurohou**

**fantasia-49**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Rachel Elric**

**takerschick**

jullun(anon.)

**luckygirl777**

**Journey Maker**

**KolaByNikola**

**ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**raygypsy714**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**mobileholmes**

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 10

**I wish you were still here**

Yami sat on the couch watching T.V. His arm still in a sling from the gun shot wound. Leo came in front of him blocking the way of him watching T.V."Brother you are so stupid why would you-" Leo never got to finish his sentence.

"Because," Yami stood up." if I didn't Tea wouldn't be alive right know. Why can't you understand that?"

"I thought I would lose you. Just don't get your ass into trouble like that again."

Yami looked down. _I didn't know that I would worry him that bad. I guess with us being apart for so long that it ends up like this._"I will try not to."

"Yami?"

"Yeah bro?"

"You are in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes or I would never had sex with her."

Leo had a grin on his face." I guess not."

Yami got up, we went to the stairs and walked up them. When he got to his room he fell on the bed._ Mom, Dad, I wish you were here. I wish that drunk person never crashed right in to you. I know that it was your time to go, but I wish the Lord could have made you stay a couple of years longer. Mom, Dad if you can hear me thought my thoughts please know that Leo is here, he has kids, and a wife. Yugi is doing well. Me well lets just say I am going to be a father. I know ain't that funny? I know starting a family in high school will be rough but hey I guess I will have to see. I wish I can see you two one more time._ Yami got back to reality. He took a picture off the night stand and looked at it. The picture he is looking at is his Mom and Dad. Tears fell from his eyes, his tears landed on the picture frame. He wanted them back so badly."Mom, Dad you don't know how life is with out you. Why? Why did you have to fucking go?" Tears ran down his face."Why?" He punched his pillow several times and cried. He threw the picture at his closet door. He heard the picture shatter. He laid there for a couple of minutes before he got up. he walked over were the broken picture fame is. "Sorry, I guess my temper just gets out of control sometimes. It's just hard not to have parents around." He picked up the picture frame and the glass.

Yugi walked into the room."Brother are you okay?"

Yami looked up."Yeah its just hard with out them."

"I know what you mean. Can I help?" Yugi walked closer to him.

"Just don't cut yourself."

"Okay." Yami and Yugi picked up all the glass and put it into the trash can."How is your arm doing Yami?"

"It's doing fine. I am to go to the doctor today to see if it is fine to take this sling off."

Yami sat on the bed as Yugi sat beside him."Is it alright if I came too?"

"Sure little buddy. I am sorry if I was ever mean to you."

"Its alright. You been through a lot. Can I tell you something?"

"What is that Yuge?"

_Should I tell him that I like this girl?_"Yami, I like this girl named Krissy."

Yami grinned."So you tell me that you liked this girl. Maybe you are growing up. Now just wait till you are my age."

Yugi punched Yami in the arm."Yami!" Yugi said sarcastically."I am not going to be like you."

"Then that is good. Now get out of here I will be down in a minute."

Yugi got up."Okay." He walked out of the room leaving Yami in his bedroom by himself._ Mom, Dad just give me a sign of something anything._ He got up and left the room.

012345678910

Tea walked down stairs to see her, Mom, Dad, and the twins eating breakfast."Hey sleepy head." Candy said eating pancakes. Tea grabbed a plate and got her some pancakes. She sat down by Erik."Tea I also heard that Yami got his sling off this morning."

Tea looked at her."Did he call?"

"Yes he did, when I told him that you were a sleep he told us to tell you, and he told me to tell you that he loves you." Tea blushed at the last part. She knew that he never like to say that in front of her parents because he thought he would be killed by her father.

"Okay mom, thanks for telling me that."

"Your welcome."

Erik looked up from his plate."Is it true when you are pregnant that you will become snappy?"

"Uhh that's random. I don't know." Tea said taking a bite of her pancake.

"Well I heard that from one of my friends."

"Well," started Lexus."it deepens really. I was snappy when I had the twins, but with Tea I wasn't but I was demanding."

"Oh, yeah and another thing that is fun for you is that you will be going to the restroom a lot. Thats what your mom did." Tea's dad said as he put his plate into the sink.

"Nice." Tea said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Candy.

"Well when you have children your bladder shrinks." said Tea's mom

"Oh. I hope I never I childern then." said Candy.

"Mom I really don't like you." said Tea

"Maybe you should of thought this over before you did anything."

"Like I said it was the damn moment." Tea said harshly.

"And children can be a pain."

"Mom. Please stop."

"Okay I am stopping but when your child is born I don't want to hear it."

"Okay." Tea finished eating her food. She put her plate into the sink."Mom I am going to go shopping with Mai, and Serenity."

"Okay have fun." Tea walked out the door.

Mai, Serenity, and Tea were looking at dresses, clothes, and other things."Mai do you think I can be a good mother?"asked Tea

Mai looked at her weired."Yes I think you can. Are you still dancing?"

"Yes," Tea took a dress down and held it up to herself." Yami told me if I hurt myself he would make me stop."

Serenity giggled." He loves you a lot. What I heard if you are way active all the time then you might have an active baby I think it is what it is call. Because since you moved a lot they will want to move a lot more when they are younger, and they have to move while they are sleeping. That is what happened to my cousin."

"Oh. I might stop at 5 months but dancing is my life. This is really hard."

"Well you are going to be a mother. I wonder how school is going to react to this." Mai wondered out loud.

"Well they are going to have to live with it." said Serenity.

"So how are you and Tristan since you two have only been going out for like two weeks now." asked Mai

"It's good. I think he thinks about me a little to much."

Tea and Mai laughed."Well that is how most boys treat girl." Tea said checking out her stuff and paying for it. The trio walked out of the store."I am beat." Tea said leaning against Mai's car.

"Then lets go home." Serenity said getting into the back seat.

012345678910

Leo sat on a chair in the kitchen as Kasey came in."Whats the matter sweet heart? She sat in the chair beside him.

"I got a job thing from other hospitals and they want me to be a traveler doctor. They say I can do that, but I don't want to leave my two brothers." Leo put his head down.

Kasey rubbed his back."I know you have been wanting to do this. I think you should ask your brothers first."

"Okay." Leo got up and walked to the living room."Yami, Yugi come here!!" The two came down."Sit."

"Are we in trouble?" asked Yugi

"No, I wanted to ask you two something."

"Whats that?" asked Yami

"I got a job offer as a traveling doctor. I been wanting to do this, but since I found you two. I don't know what to do."

Yugi got and and hugged him."Do what you want I know that Yami can keep care of me again."

_No this can't be happening. I just get my older brother back and now he is leaving. Is this a sign Mom and Dad? Is it!?_"Please don't leave."

"I know this is hard on you but please." Leo hugged Yami.

"Okay, promise me that you will be back."

"I promise."

"Is Kasey coming with you?"

"Yes Yugi she is and my kids."

"When are you leaving?" Yami asked getting up.

"Next month." Yami walked up the stairs. He fell asleep that night.

_I walked into a room. I seen a door open. I saw my mom and dad. I hugged them dearly. "Mom what is going on?"_

_"Well Leo will be leaving."_

_"You made this happen?"_

_"No. It is Gods will for doing this. Things are about to get rough for you and Tea and your friends."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means son that just be good and protected everybody around you, and specially Tea, and your kid."_

_"Okay Dad." I hugged both of them."Please don't go, this is so nice to see you."_

_"I know but we have to." The two let go of there son, and left."We both love you."_

_"I love you both too."_

Yami woke up."Mom, Dad. What is about to happen?"

012345678910

Dancer: I won't be here next week between Wednesday and Next Monday because of Dance Championships which are in Branson. Please R&R

ps-KolaByNikola the web site that you gave me didn't work.


	11. Leo's Leave and Chelsey's Threat

Dancer:I am sorry for not updating but as you all know that I was out of state. I thought I wouldn't get this done tonight but I did. I would like to thank the following reviewers.

**Ruize**

**fantasia-49**

**Journey Maker**

**luckygirl777**

**KolaByNikola**

**takerschick**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**mobileholmes**

**Sapphire Princess Of Egypt**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh**

Chapter 11

**Leo's Leave and Chelsey's Threat**

Leo hugged Yami, and Yugi."I am really sorry that I have to go." Leo said with his head hung down."I just began to know Yami again and to begin to know Yugi as well. I just wish this didn't have to be this way." He said rubbing his eyes. Yami's friends looked sorry for Leo. Tea looked at Yami. She could tell even at first Yami didn't liked the fact Leo came back and at first thought Leo was a pain but know know Leo and Yami became good again. Tea put her hand to her stomach. She felt more movement every now and then. She looked and saw Yami hugging his brother for one last goodbye. Leo picked up his suitcases and said Farewell to everybody and boarded the plane with his family.

Tea walked over to Yami and hugged him._ I hate to see him cry like this. Yami ain't that emotional around people since his parents died._"Yami please don't cry." She said trying to comfort him.

Yami rubbed his eyes."I ain't crying." He looked over and saw Yugi crying too. Yami bent down more to his height."Bro please don't cry."

Yugi looked up."Okay. Just it wasn't long enough to get to know him if you know what I mean." He said rubbing his eyes.

Yami understood. He knew that Yugi didn't get to know him even for six months."Hey Yugi, we will see him again just his work is more important right now. Okay?" Yugi nodded. Yami stood up."Well how about we all just hang out today and you know what I forgot." He looked at Yugi.

"Whats that brother?"

"I forgot to unground you."

"Oh yeah."

"So you may sleep over at your friends tonight." Yugi jumped up and down.

"Can I go home and get my bags packed?"

"Yes you may, but we have to drive you there."

"I know!" Yugi dashed down the walk way of the airport to the outside as everyone else walked.

_At least every thought is gone from Yugi but I don't know about Yami. Why must he so stubborn?_ Thought Tea as they walked out of the airport.

123456789

Yami and the rest of the group went shopping after dropping, and Yugi off at his friends."Yami." Tea said sweetly.

"Yes my love?" He put his right arm around her shoulders while they walked.

"Last month for Yugis birthday that you threw was sweet. You know."

"Thanks I forgot to unground him. I feel so bad that I forgot he was grounded." Tea stopped to look at a dress in the window of a store in the Mall, ignoring Yami.

"Yami! Lets go in there." Yami followed her in. She picked out the dress that she saw in the window of her size. The dress is blue, and has black poke a dots on them with a black bow in the back. The dress had straps and reached right above the knees, and the trim of the dress is black.She took it and went into the dressing room. Once she put it on she walked outside to show Yami."How does it look?"

Yami looked at her up and down. He licked his lips."Nice, but what happens when your stomach grows more?"

She glared at him."I saw that, and I don't know but I really like it."

"Then get it." Yami heard his cell phone ring. He answered it and talked a little bit while Tea bought the dress. Once Yami hung up she asked on who it was."It was Joey, he wanted me to go to the game store and Mai wanted to shop with you."

"Okay lets go." Tea grabbed his arm.

_You and your hormones lately. Man she gets bossy, and happy like if she switched moods fast. I thought that only happened when girls are on you know whats, but nooo it happens when they are pregnant and she is more bossy and demanding too._ Once the two got to the food court where Joey, Mai, Tristan. and Serenity sitting at a table and of course Joey and Tristan are eating food. "Nice way of waiting on lunch you know." Yami looked at them.

"Sorry man but when we see food you know us." said Tristan.

"Why do you two always think with your stomachs first?" Tea asked more demanded.

Joey gulped down his food his food."I don't know." Then he stuffed it back with fries and ketchup.

"Yami I am glad you are normal." Tea wrapped her arm around his arm and she laid her head on his side.

"You girls go ahead I will wait for these two fools."

"Okay." All the girls got up and left while Yami watched them eat.

As the girls looked at cloths, make up, shoes, jewelry, and any other thing that girls love. There last stop of the day was at another store in the Mall. Areopostale.(I don't own that.) Since it is a more of a teenage store, there are a lot more teenage girls and guys in there. Tea tried on some cloths. She new that she couldn't get them until after the baby is born. She put her hand to her stomach feeling her child kicking her. She silently laughed at her baby's behavior. She put the cloths back on where they belong. She turned around to see no other then Chelsey. Tea put on a mad face. "Why are you here Chelsey?"

Chelsey just smirked."Its a free country you know. I can be here if I want. It is a shopping store for teenagers." Chelsey said in a meaningful way.

"What do you want anyways?" Tea asked folding her arms.

"Can we talk," She looked around the store."where there ain't many people?"

Tea didn't feel right at all at the moment. Tea nodded going against her instincts. Tea and Chelsey walked out of the store, and out the Mall to the outside. Tea squinted her eyes from the bright sunlight, even if she thought she had been in the Mall for hours it is only around four o'clock."So what do you want Chelsey?" Tea asked again.

"Do you know who spread the rumor that you are pregnant at school, last school year?" Chelsey asked as she put her hand in her pocket.

Tea shook her head. Then she realized that Chelsey had to do it to ask that question."You." Tea said venomously.

Chelsey smirked."Of course. I hate your ass. I should be the one pregnant with Yami's baby. No you had to get in the way." Chelsey had a death look. If looks could kill Tea would have been dead at that moment of time.

Tea became angry."Chelsey," Tea put her finger at Chelsey's face."you are a bitch. I am not in the way. At least I didn't go asking to have sex with guys behind his back. You fucking whore."

Chelsey smacked Tea in the face. Tea let out a small yelp from the contact. She put her hand to her face and looked at Chelsey." Tea, Tea, Tea,"Chelsey shook her head."you do not call my a whore. You got that. Yami is just using you. Why would he even go out with you anyways?"

Tea smacked her back."Yami loves me. He even told me. If he didn't love me then we wouldn't be in the place we are."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You know what I mean bitch." Tea said angrily. _Chelsey is getting on my nerves._

Chelsey took a pocket knife out and pointed it at Tea neck. She got the knife from Nick. Tea's eyes grew big. She knew Chelsey is bad but never knew she would point a knife at somebody."Tea you listen to me. Yami is mine. I don't care if you are caring his kids. He is mine. You stay away from him or at least don't tell him about our conversation. If you do I will know. You will be sorry.Oh and Tea if you tell your friends I will kill them " Chelsey walked off smiling knowing that she had own that little fight. Tea went back inside and sat on a bench just outside the store that Mai and Serenity are in. Serenity and Mai didn't even know that she was gone. When the two were done, Mai and Serenity saw her face.

"Tea what happened?" Serenity questioned as she sat by her on the bench.

Tea knew she couldn't tell."The rack, I was looking at one of the cloths and looked to my right and didn't even see how close I was in till I hit it." Tea lied. She knew that wasn't a good lie, but it looked like the two bought it.

"That got to hurt." Mai said as the two got up and walked to the food court were they would meet to go home. When they got there Yami asked on what happen to her face. Tea told him, but Yami could see right through her. He knew she is lying.

He got close to her."I know you are lying. When we go home is when we will talk." He said whispering in her ear. Once everybody got outside to go home. Yami and Tea got into the car." Tea why did you lie?" He started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"I didn't lie."

"Yes you did. I know you very well babe and it doesn't work lying to me. It just makes me mad." He said as he turned on to the main road.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He heard her crying.

"Tea what happened?" He asked as he started to worry.

Tea rubbed her eyes."Chelsey threaten me today. She even smacked me." Tea could tell that he had hate in his eyes.

"What was her threat?" He asked venomously. Tea saw the deadly eyes with in him.

"She said that she wanted you, and she didn't care if I am caring your kid in me. She would hurt me if she knew that I was telling you the conversation that we had. She said that she knew if I was telling or not. If I told our friends then she would kill them. She even took a pocket knife and pointed it at me."

Yami felt his body tense. He didn't like this.

"Yami, please don't go and talk to her at all. Please?"

Yami looked at her."Okay, but next time she does something she will pay." Tea saw death written all over his face. She knew he was mad at Chelsey.

"Okay, just don't go killing her."

"I won't." Yami dropped her off at her house. He drove home. "Chelsey I don't know what you are up to but I am not liking this at all. If you do something to hurt her you will pay." Yami said aloud as he got out of his car.

23456789

"Chelsey she told him." Nick said as he sat by her at a table.

"I know but she will get what she deserves."

"Do you think you are going over on this. I mean this is pretty low. Why just a simple talk?"

"No, and no. I want him back with me." Chelsey had a determine look in her eyes.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked.

Chelsy whispered something in his ear." I don't know."

"Please?" She pouted.

"Fine." Nick said but looked at her,"When?"

"When she is Five months. That's when we strike."

"What happens if I die?"

"You won't." That all she said.

23456789

Dancer: It has been really busy for me lately. We got 1st at our Dance championships.

**PLEASE READ**

**1) Should I put a chapter of Yugis bday?(I will have to add a chapter more in the middle I think)**

**2) I should not put a chapter of Yugis bday.**

**your choice. I forgot to make a chapter of Yugis bday so thats why I am asking this.**

Please Read and Review.

ps-KolaByNikola the web site didn't work again.

pss-Donuts and Gummy Bears Rule!!

psss-Who ever is the 100th reviewer gets to be I don't know I will think about it.


	12. A Talk With The Witch

Dancer: I know that you guys are wondering why I am updating this on a Thursday and not a Friday. It's because I am shooting Fireworks tonight and not tomorrow and I am going to my mom's and dad's friends house to do that. And won't be back till like later tomorrow. I would like to thank the people that reviewed last chapter.

**takerschick**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**Sairi Mouto**

**LadyAquarius77**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Kurohou**

**journey maker**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 12

**A Talk with the Witch**

Tea woke up from her annoying alarm clock. She put her hand on the off switch and turned it off. _Great the first day of school. Man I don't even think my uniform can last this year in till the baby is born._ Tea a couple of days ago told Yami she wanted to keep the baby's gender a secret till it is born. The brown haired girl walked down starts in her tinker bell pjs, when she saw her Dad in the living room watching T.V. _Shouldn't he be at work?_ She thought to herself as she sat next to him.

Her father didn't even look at her as he is watching T.V. John already knew what she is going to ask him. _I hope she takes this very well. I haven't told her or the twins. I have told there mother but she knew this was going to happen when they let me start going to work at 8 in the morning instead of six like they used to._

"Dad," Tea looked at her dad. She is going to ask the question even if she doesn't like the sound of her asking."why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" The blued eyed girl asked.

Mr. Gardener turned his head to look at her."Well your mom nose this, might as well tell you too." He cleared his throat before saying anything else."My job has been going bankrupted for the last couple of months. They have been cutting people lose for a while or been firing them." He looked away from her to look at the T.V. Tea had this questioning look."I have been cut lose. I probably won't have a job for a while."

Tea looked away. Thoughts ran through her head. Specially the one about her kid. What would happen to him or her? Thoughts like that went through."Dad what would happen about my child? When it is born it will have to have money to keep care of him or her."

"I know. I hope I will have a part time job before it will be born." He said as he got up.

"What about the twins? Do they know?" She saw her father shaking his head no. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed and apple from the refrigerator, washed it, then she started to eat it.

Her dad looked at what she is eating when he walked into the kitchen."Eating healthy are you?" The brown haired man asked her.

"Yes I am." When she finished eating it and threw the core in the trash can."Dad?" He looked up at her from the newspaper." What about dance?"

"Well your dance teacher said at one of the months she will make you stop dancing."

"I know that, Which hurts me to do, but I meant money."

"Oh, it will be okay for a while. I won't lie to you since you are about to turn 17 in two weeks." She nodded. Tea was glad that her birthday is not past September 1st or she would not be in the same grade as Yami. She took off up stairs to get ready for the first day at school.

She still worried about money, she hurriedly got dress, brushed her teeth and did her hair. She felt the baby kicking her really hard this morning. More rapidly too. She put a hand to her stomach. She smiled. She remembered at first it was a bad idea to have kids but she is glad to have one. Just she till doesn't get to do most things teenagers get to do anymore.Her and Yami stop going to that parenting school. She knew that he hated it so badly. He slept through every single class. So they quit. Tea didn't know if he learned anything but at least she did. She heard the door creak open and looked behind her.

He sister Candy came in."Hey sis is it okay if I come in?" she asked.

"Well you are all ready in here."

That made Candy chuckle."I have a question."

"What is that? You never come and ask me for a question."

Candy knew she was right but she had to know this." Sis, what does it feel like you know um pregnant?"

Tea had huge eyes at that."Are you?"

"No I am not stupid like you."

"Yeah but I am not the one who talked to a guy on the computer and meeting him and finding out he was a rapist. That ain't smart at all. At least I made love with the love of my life."(She does have a point)

Candy growled at the statement."I really do hate you."

"Well, lets just say you don't get to do half the things you get to when you are a teenager. I rather not be pregnant but it was more of an accident."

"Whatever." Candy said in a pissed off why."Goodbye for the damn day." Candy stormed out of the room.

"Well you will be seeing me before we leave and at school." Tea murmured.

Yami drove up in the drive way. The three walked out to see him and got into the car."Hey where is Yugi?" Erik asked as he buckled his seat beat.

Yami looked at the rear view mirror so he could see Erik."Well he wanted to ride the bus this year because you and Candy are going to be in high school he felt left out."

"Oh. I feel sorry for him."

"He will be fine."

"True."

Yami looked over at Tea. He notice she had a uncomfortable look."What's wrong babe?" He asked worriedly as he pulled out of the drive way and down the street.

Tea put both her hands on her stomach."What will people think?"

Yami put on hand on top of hers."It will be fine."

"Okay. I am just nervous."

"I know how you feel."

Tea glared at him.

"Besides the damn pains and you carrying a baby and your mood swings and other things and you giving me that death glare."

"That's better."_ Besides the death glare part. He didn't have to say a thing about that._

Another 10mins and the four arrived at the school."I'm very nervous." Erik said as they got out.

"You will do fine. Besides we are in the same grade." said Candy.

"You two go on." Yami said as he kissed Tea on the cheek. Then the two walked off leaving Yami and Tea alone. Yami made Tea turn around to face him. He put both his hands on her stomach were his baby was being held. He felt it kicking him."The baby is a fighter."

"You think." Tea snapped. Yami knew she didn't mean to snap.

"Why don't you want to see the baby's gender?"Yami started to rub her stomach

"Because I want it to be kept a secret."

"Well I am getting tried of calling it it or baby."

"Well sorry," The pregnant women said sarcastically"let's get to class." She took his hand and dragged him into class. When people saw her, they were surprised. They thought that last school years rumor about her being pregnant was a rumor but this is real. A lot of people asked her who the father was, or how many months are you,or is it a girl, boy, twins? They would ask a lot. She got frustrated and went to sit down next to Mai.

Mai giggled silently."Not having fun?"

Tea crossed her arms."What do you think?"

Mai shook her head as the Teacher told them to sit down, then she started the lesson.

345678 (going to see how Candy and Erik are holding up)

_God I can't believe the damned teacher. This is my first day here and I hate her already. She took my cell phone! I wish she would give it back. I think this is the teacher that people hate because I know that I am on her enemy list and she is on mine. _Thought Candy as the teacher is still talking. Candy put her head on her desk as what other Freshmen were doing.

_Great. Sis gets her phone taken away and now she has a teacher that hates her. _He looked around to see other kids falling a sleep._ This is going to be a long day. Man I feel tired and class never bored me like this in middle school, not even the first day of school. How about if I hit my head on a book. Maybe that will help. No not yet._Erik told himself not to do that yet.

345678

School was let out because of it being the end of the day. Tea had after school dance so that meant that Yami had to wait. The tri-colored haired man saw Candy and Erik walking up to them."Hey you two." Yami said as the twins stopped in front of him.

"Hey both of them said quietly."

"What's wrong?"

"Well first off the teacher took my phone." Candy showed him the phone.

"And it was really boring. I almost fell asleep."

Yami chuckled."That's the way school starts around here but lets just say work is really hard. I already have homework."

"Wow what class?" asked Erik. Candy rolled her eyes at her brother.

"My French class."

"I would love to learn French."

"Me too." Candy said sarcastically. Erik gave her a glare. A Death glare at that."I was wondering if we can walk home." Candy put her pleasing face on.

Yami looked at the two."Okay just don't get hurt or anything like that." The twins said goodbye and they were off.

Yami walked over to the mirror thing that you could see the dancers but they couldn't see you. He watch his girl dance. He saw how beautiful she really is. Yami loved the way she danced. It liked gave him this nice feeling. He turned to hear footstep coming down the hall. He saw Chelsey._ I Know not to talk to her because I promised Tea but I don't think one word would hurt since I already tried to go to Chelsey's house to talk to her about it but she wasn't there._ He walked over to her.

Chelsey saw him."Hi baby what have you been doing." She said it seductively. He didn't pay any attention to that.

"Don't call me that. Let's get down to business."

"Okay." She tried to put her hands on his chest but he took her hands and slammed them away from him.

"Look I know what you did to Tea at the mall. If you take one more step around her or if you damn touch her the next time it won't just be a talk it's going to be a fight. I don't care if you are a girl. **You. Will. Not. Hurt Her.** you understand!" Yami said fearsly. Chelsey saw that he was serious so she nodded and he walked away.

A grin grew on her face._ Well Yami then get ready for next month because I am hoping to..._

345678

**Dancer:** **The winner is for the 100th reviewer is... LadyAquarius77.****This is your second time to win so here are some cookies. Oh and since this story reached over 100 reviews I am going to give candy to everyone.(hands over candy) Thank you all so much. If it wasn't for all of you that reviewed then this story would have never reached it so thank you thank you thank you. Have a Happy 4th of July. Oh and The next chapter will be a bonus Chapter of yugi's brithday.  
**


	13. Bonus Chapter

Dancer. I would like to give a shout out to **Sapphire Princess of Egypt **today is her birthday. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chap.

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**takerschick**

**fantasia-49**

**journey maker**

**Paradise Island Tanzania**

**LadyAquarius77**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the Presents that are given to Yugi in this chapter.

**BONUS CHAPTER**

June 5(and Leo is still here at this time.)

Yami slowly walked to the kitchen to see Yugi wide awake."Hey Yuge why up this early?" Yami asked

Yugi face grew into a smile."Tomorrows my birthday!" Yugi said as he took a bite of his cereal.

Yami suddenly remembered._Shit. I forgot it was tomorrow. This is what I get for being a bad brother._"I know it's tomorrow but you would think you would still be asleep."

"Yeah but maybe I don't want to." Yugi got up and washed his bowl in the sink."I have a question Yami."

Yami got a bowl to put cereal in."What's that?" Yami asked pouring his cereal into the bowl making noise as it hit the bowl.

"Is it alright if I go spend the night at my friends house?"

Yami poured the milk in his bowl then went to sit down."I guess. As long as you behave." _This should give me the time to decorate too._

Yugi threw his hands up in the air."Yay!!" Yugi then ran out of the room. While Leo came in looking weird.

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked Yami.

"He is going to go to his friends house and tomorrow is his birthday."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

Yami finished eating his cereal."That's because you just got back and stuff and of course you wouldn't know that." Yami washed his bowl in the sink."I am going to drop him off and decorate this place." Yami walked out of the kitchen.

Leo shook his head."Good luck with that."

Yami got dressed. He was at the door till his brother called him to help him with his suit case."What the fuck do you have in here?" Yami asked trying to carry the suit case.

"Well I got games, some toys, cloths, tooth brush, tooth paste, and stuff like that."

"God this is the last time I am going o carry this thing." Yami opened the car door and threw his brother's suit case in the back. Yugi got in and sat beside his suite case as Yami got in the drivers seat.

"Bro when will I get to set up front?"

"Not at the moment. You can when you turn 12 tomorrow."

"But I want to know."

"No." Yami put the car into reverse and then back into drive. Once they got there at Yugi's friends house he told him to behave.

"I know bro behave or get into trouble."

"That's my little brother." Yami rubbed his hair.

"Stop I don't like that!" Yelled the almost 12 old as he got out of the car.

"Okay bye." Yami drove off laughing.

4567

June 6

Yami and Tea were at the store shopping for Yugi, and after they decorated that house too."Yami what are you looking for for Yugi?" asked Tea

"I am looking for some games. He loves games so much I think he might live off of them. If he lost one of his games then he would die and that's not a joke." Tea laughed at Yami's statement at the end.

"He really is like that isn't he?"

"Yep and that makes him a pain in the butt too."

Tea rolled her eyes."Hey what about this game?" Tea held up Kameo(its a really fun game on the xbox 360 but I can't get past this one part.)

"Hmmmm. I think he might."Yami took the game out of her hands and kissed her on the cheek."He will since it has to do with magic and fighting all in one." He took her hand "Lets go home and then go get Yugi and hopefully he will like his presents." Tea and Yami went back to the Motou's house.

When they got there Yugi's friends(not parents they are somewhere else.) were there and so was Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity. Then of course Leo and his family."When is Yugi going to be here?" asked one of Yugi's hyper friend.

Yami looked at him."I have to go get him and your peoples other friend." Yami added."Does anybody want to come with me that are not my brothers friends?" Nobody answered."Okay bye." Yami got in his car again to go get Yugi. Once he got there he walked to the door and rang the door bell.

A woman about in her 30's opened the door."Hello Yami." She said sweetly.

"Hello Lora. Was Yugi good?"

"Yes he was. Yugi your brothers here!" She yelled. Yami heard feet coming down and bang, and bang and another bang. Yami assumed it was his sutie case. Sure enough it is.

"Hey Yami." Yugi said smiling.

"Had fun?" Yami said leaning against the frame of the door with his arms folded.

"Yep. Can we get in the car now?"

"I guess." Yugi and his friend went to the car.

Before Yami left the Lora wanted to say something to him."Yami before you go I have to ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"Well I heard from my son that you and your girlfriend are having a baby is that right?"

Yami sighed."Yeah."

"You know that is bad for your brother."

Yami started to get irritated."I think I know by now. All the shit I did was bad. This is worse I know but maybe I feel fine about this." Yami said in an angered tone.

"I'm sorry Yami for getting you angry but all of us parents(Yugi's friends parents) are worried about you. I know you been through a hard time."

Yami looked up at her."You might be worried but I am fine and so is Yugi. Look I don't need any help okay." Yami walked off to his car and drove off but what he didn't know was all of Yugi's friends parents were there listening to that conversation.

"I think you got him angry." said one of the parents.

"I know I did but he is 17. He shouldn't be going and be having kids at that age."

"I know I know."

Yami, Yugi and his friend made it to the door. Yami opened it to find it pitch black."Yami why is it so dark in here?" asked Yugi. Then Yami flicked on the lights.

"SURIPSE!" Yelled all the people that were there.

Yugi started to blush."Thank you guys"

"Your welcome." said Yami.

They all ate cake talked for a little bit and went to open presents.Yugi got, Game: Halo 3, Kameo, then cloths, shoes, and a new monopoly game. Yugi played all his games and he didn't try on his cloths. One by one his friends left till came to one girl who was outside that he kissed in a dare."Hey Krissy why are you outside?" asked Yugi.

Krissy had blonde hair, bule eyes and she was shoter then Yugi."I don't know." she said her famous words.

Yugi giggled."Thanks for coming." She stood up.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Your welcome." There was silence all around them. Then they kissed. Just more a peck the lips but long enough to be called a kiss. Yugi blushed big time.

Yami watched this whole thing from the door that lead outside.. Man did he want to kill his brother but since it was his birthday he could let it pass.He saw them part away."Hey Krissy your moms here!" Yelled Yami as he walked away.

"Well bye Krissy."

"Bye Yugi." she said as she ran off.

Later that night Yami walked into Yugi's room."You know I saw that right?" asked Yami.

"Saw what?" Yugi was confused as he climbed into bed.

"You kissing Krissy." Yugi blushed.

"You aren't mad at me are you?"

Yami shook his head 'no'"No Yugi I am not but i am going to let it slide this time next time your ass is getting in trouble."

Leo walked by hearing this."No using cuss words Yami."

Yami glared at Leo as he went to the hallway rest room."Well Yugi did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did bro."

"I am glad now get to bed." Then Yami left Yugi to get some sleep.

_Am I really needing help? Am I really showing Yugi the right way?_ Yami asked himself as he walked to his room to go to sleep.

Dancer: I hope it was alright. I have finished the story so I will post the next chapter in a couple of days. Well please R&R.


	14. 13: Car Wreck

Dancer: Hello people, I am sorry to say this but I am rushing this story. So sorry if it's a little fast and doesn't sound right. I would like to thank The following who has reviewed the last chapter(Bonus chapter.)

**fantasia-49**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**LadyAquarius77**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Journey Maker**

**takerschick**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuigoh

Chapter 13

**The Car wreck**

Tea's birthday had just past. Mainly she didn't get that much but money because of the baby. Now she is at five months. Tea rubbed her big stomach, she started think that most of the teachers disapprove of her being pregnant. She doesn't know why. It's sort of normal. _Thank God it's Saturday. No school. Just fun and hang out. Maybe I should call Yami and she what he is up too._ She picked up her phone and she was about to dial his number when her mom called saying to get down stairs."Okay mom!" Tea yelled irritated. Tea walked down stairs to see Yami sitting right on the couch."Oh hi Yami."

Yami turned around to see Tea."Hey babe."

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come around?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"It's fine. I thought we could go shopping. Your mom's coming too." Yami said as he got off the couch. He went behind her so he could wrap his arms around her. He felt the baby kicking double time.

Tea looked at her mom."Why?"

"Because so that I can come and help you too pick out baby stuff." Her mom came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and eating it.

Tea nodded."So what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal."

Tea walked into the kitchen and ate some cereal and drinked some orange juice. Once she was done with that the three left. The two Gardner's and Yami got into his car."Mom where was dad and the twins?"

"Them three went to help find him a job for now." Tea looked down. Yami looked at her concerned. He didn't like his girl feeling down. He put a hand on her hand as they drove off. Once they got there Yami helped Tea out of the car as Lexus got out of the car herself."We are not here to buy just to look. Okay Tea?"

"Yes mother." Yami chuckled at the two.

56

Nick looked at Chelsey."Maybe I don't want to do this."

"Why not!" Chelsey yelled. The two have been auguring for the last 30 minutes because Nick didn't want to do this plan but Chelsey wants him too."I asked why not?"

"Because Yami used to be my best friend. I don't want to hurt his girlfriend."

"That was _used_ to be his best friend. Please I will give you extra money."

"Oh like money would help." She thought for a moment. She can go with plan A or plan B.

Chelsey knew this was going to be hard to talk him into it so she did the last thing on her list or known as plan B. She went up to him and whispered in his ear about something. His eyes opened with a smirk on his face."Okay. I agree." He took her hand and lead her upstairs. Chelsey knew she was going to regret it.

56

"Tea what about this?" Her mom held up shorts and a cute little top for a girl baby.

Tea shook her head."I like it mom but I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well," The mother looked at Tea's stomach."I don't know you could be having twins because your stomach is a little bigger then having a signal baby if you know what I mean."

Tea rolled her eyes."Mom please I don't want twins. Well I don't think."

"Besides give in to your boyfriend so that we know if it's a boy or a girl."

Tea put her hand on her hips."I want it to be a surprise."

The two heard foot step and saw Yami sit down frustrated."I shouldn't be shopping like this. I am only 17!" He put his head in his hands.

"Oh Yami you will be 18 in January. Besides you are going to be a father soon so suck it up." Said a Lexus."Besides I am trying to talk into her that she needs to see the sex of the baby or babies."

Yami looked up at her confusedly."Babies?"

"You may never know till you two go see the doctor."

"Can we go?" asked Tea

"Okay. Lets go home." Yami walked out of the store as the two followed.

56

"Mom please let me mail it!" Tea said as she grabbed the letter out of her mom's hands roughly.

"Okay just be careful. It's night time." Lexus handed her daughter the keys. Tea walked out the door to take her mom's car to drop off the mail.

"Oh honey she will be fine." said John. He put a arm around Lexus.

"Okay."

56

As Tea drove somebody was watching. Tea started to go as the red light turned green but all of the sudden she got rammed into. Tea pasted out from the hit.

Nick got out of the car as Chelsey came out from the corner."She looks like in bad shape or that's just a look?"

"I don't know but can we go!"He yelled

"Okay I know you don't want to be caught by the cops." Nick and Chelsey went dashing off. _Know Yami should be mine!_

56

Yami's eyes flashed open._ When did I fall asleep? Why did I dream of Tea getting into a car wreck? I hate this! Maybe because she is in danger and your just sitting here. But my visions only come a day before it happens so she should be good. But why do I get the feeling that she is not? _Yami got off the couch. He went to the phone to call Tea because he couldn't trust his dream.

"_Hello this is Tea's phone please leave a name and number and I will get to you as soon as possible."_ Yami closed the phone shut. He knew that wasn't right at all. She would always answer the phone.

Then he heard a knock on the door. Yami ran to get it. He opened it to see John."What's wrong?" Yami felt him get weak he knew what was coming.

"Tea's at the hospital. She got in a car wreck." John's sentence went quite as he saw Yami dash up the stairs with Yugi coming down.

"Did you know already or something?'

"I saw it in my dream it's a day late." Yami said as he went to his car.

"Bro is Tea alright?" Yugi asked tiredly.

"I don't know Yugi I don't know."

Once they got there he saw Lexus and the twins already there."Is she alright?" Yami asked sitting down by John.

"I don't know they called us to tell us." Lexus had tears down her eyes, so did the twins. Yugi went back to sleep on Yami's side.

The doctor came in."I'm Dr. Jackson and are you two Tea's parents?"

John and Lexus got up."Yes."

"Is she alright!?" Yami got up with out thinking that Yugi would fall on the ground. At the time he didn't care.

"Yami!" Yelled Yugi as he got up.

Yami looked down."Sorry bro."

"Hmm I guess you are the future father of her kids right?"

"Yes I am but wait," Yami had heard kids and thought for a moment."Did you just say kids?"

"Yes."

Yami's eyes went big but first he wanted to know about Tea."What about Tea? Is she alright?" Yami had his worry back in him

"Yes. She is just had some blood loss and she should wake up in a couple of hours."

"What about the babies?" Yami was afraid to his answer.

"The babies are fine." Yami looked at him like if he was crazy. The Doctor could understand why.

"I thought they were gone too but it's a miracle. They are 100 fine." Yami's shock grew into a smile. He sat down for a couple of secs, then he jumped up and did a little happy dance.

They all looked at him weird."What I can't do a happy dance." He threw his arms up.

John shook his head."Of course you can."

"So when do we go see her?" asked a Lexus.

"Well not at the moment. Let her get some rest then you can see her in a little bit." Dr. Jackson said as he walked out of the room.

The next thing they knew the police was there saying that they know who had done this." Who? asked Yami"

"Nick Nickels. I think he might had somebody pay him to do this. Because Chelsey Tank had balled him out of Jail months ago."

Yep that did it Yami was angry."When you do catch them. I want them to be out of this site." Yami sounded venomously.

"Yes sure we will do that." The police got up and left.

Erik looked up at Yami."Wow your ex-girlfriend did this all?"

"Yep." Yami said irradiated.

A couple of days went by. Tea and Yami were sitting alone in the hospital room because Tea wanted to know the gender before they left the hospital. It felt like hours to both of them. Then Dr. Jackson came in. He went and set up the machine. He put it on here as they looked at the babies that came up."Well you two. It looks like you two will be having a boy and girl." Yami smiled and so did Tea.

Once Tea and Yami got into his car Tea decided to say something."Yami are you glad that we will be having a boy and a girl?"

Yami smiled."Yes, Yes I am."

56

Later that day Yami went to the Jail to see Nick and Chelsey in the same one."I can't believe it was you too, that did all that."

"I was paid-ed." Said Nick."I didn't want to do it but like I said paid-ed and I got sex too."

Yami rolled His eyes."Is that all you cared for. That's why we aren't friends anymore because you kept on betraying all of us and just started to kill people too."

"I know."

Yami looked at Chelsey."I am totally glad that you are in here. I freakin hate you so much that I wanted to kill you and still do. Don't you ever get out of here and try to kill Tea again." With that Yami left hopefully with nothing going to happen in the future.

Dancer: There is going to be one more chapter. Yes I was planning on 15 or 16th chapter to end it but they were all going to be short so please forgive me, and this chapter was lame too. The next chapter is longer and better. Anyways please R&R


	15. 14:The Births and Wedding

Dancer:I am sad to say it but this is the last chapter.I would like to thank all of the reviewers from last chapter.

**fantasia-49**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Journey Maker**

**takerschick**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Cheating Death**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 14

**The Births and Wedding**

Now at just a week of birth to the kids, Tea sat there in class waiting for the bell to ring so they can go home. Even if Christmas is gone now, and so was Yami's birthday, the snow is still falling. A bright and wonderful snow. Domino hasn't seen snow like this in years and it seem to make everybody happy. Tea tapped her pencil on the desk still waiting. She hated waiting anymore. Was it because of her really bad mood swings anymore or what? She would always ask herself that.Tea remembered that Yugi got sick at school and Yami had to leave so now she did have a ride home. _Maybe I can have a ride home with Mai, Joey, Tristan and Serenity. Yeah I will ask them. Only five minutes till the bell ring!_ Those five minutes took forever for her.

The bell finally rang. Tea got up and grabbed her stuff. She made it too her locker there waited Mai, Joey, Tristan and Serenity. Serenity and Mai were talking about the baby shower that is today for Tea. Joey and Tristan were play a game of paper, scissors, rock for some reason when it came to them too. Tea opened her locker to feel the babies kicking really hard today."I hate this."

The four turned around to see her getting her homework out."So Tea ready for your baby shower today?" Mai asked as she helped her put her books in her bag.

"I guess my hole family is there even the guys. They only got to see Yami once so far. They did hope to see him again today but with Yugi sick I really don't know if they will."

Joey started to think. As they began to walk out to the car while throwing a few snowballs here and there. Once to Joey's car, Mai got to drive which bugged him but he got kicked in the back set with Tristan and Serenity, Tea got to sit in the shot-gun."So,"Joey started."do you think that Yami will be there?"

Tea shook her head."I don't think so or it would be at the very end of the party. You know how Yami gets when Yugi is sick." Joey and Tristan started to laugh. The car came to a stop at the Gardner's house. They all had brought a change of cloths so they didn't have to stop at home. When the five got inside Tea was greeted by her family as the others went to change.

"Tea where's Yami at?" Tea's mom asked as she passed out snacks to the kids.

Everyone's eyes were on her."Well Yugi got sick today or I would have rode with Yami today."

"Is Yugi alright?" asked John. Tea shrugged.

After they all talked all the guys went outside to talk some more as the girls started to play a couple of games. One game they had to be blind folded to put a diaper on a baby doll. Tea's aunt won. Then baby toys in a bag and you had to shake it to see what's in there.(I think that's how's it goes) Tea got to open the babies new presents. Tea turned her head to see Yami coming from the front door."Why are you here?" asked Tea

Yami took off his coat."Why can't I be here?" He walked into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"What about Yugi?" Most of the girls are staring at him. Him the father? Most of them thought.

"He should be fine for a while. He's the one that pushed me out the damn door." Tea started to laugh.Yami threw his hands up in the air."Even if he's running 101 fever he still did that. He even locked me out. He said that I should go have fun. I told him not while he is sick. I still want to know how in the world he pushed me out the door." All the girls were laughing by now as the guys came in.

"Yami!" Tea's dad came and put a arm around him."I heard Yugi's sick."

"Yeah. Hey Joey, Yugi probably won't let me back in the house but can you go check on him here in a little bit?" Joey nodded. One of the girls in Tea's family asked what about his parents. Yami explained. It was a little painful for him but he didn't so it. Now most of Tea's family left to catch the airport because of they had jobs to go to the next day as Joey drove Yami's car to check on Yugi and stay there for a while with Mai, Serenity and Tristan.

Yami ate the rest of the Nachos that Lexus had made."These are good nachos I want more."

Lexus shook her head."I will give Tea the recipe so that when you two start to live together so that you can have some." Yami smiled as he ate more. Then all of the sudden they heard a scream. Yami almost choke trying to sallow his chips as he got up.

They all ran to see Tea on the floor."Tea what's wrong?" Yami asked panicky. He already knew what the heck was going on because he seen a couple of movies like this but he just wanted to make sure. He still doesn't know why we seen those movies.

"You idiot what do you think! She yelled please just get me to the damn Hospital!" Tea Yelled as she was in pain.Yami froze in his place as John tried to get his attention but didn't work so he got a random glass of water and poured it on him.

"Now get her!" Yami did as told and carried her to Mr. Gardeners car. The twins climbed in the back with Yami and Tea more one toward the door so they wouldn't have to be so close to Tea well try not to. Yami tried to clam her down and he was freaking out as well.

"Dad please hurry!" Yelled Tea as she griped Yami's hand so hard he had to bite his lip were it drew blood.They all finally got to the hospital, Yami got out and picked Tea up. When they all got inside Yami was told to put her in a wheel chair by Tea's doctor.

"Okay you must be the father right?" Yami could only shake his head up and down."Then come with me." Yami followed them into the delivery room.

Tea was put on the bed now and Yami walked over to beside her. She grabbed his hand screaming because it hurt so badly."WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Tea yelled.

Yami looked up at the doctor."Is this normal? I think I am going to be sick."

"Yes it is normal." The doctor waited a couple of minutes."Okay Tea you can push now." Tea grabbed Yami's hand even tighter now. She screamed at the top of her lungs and then there was a small baby cry. She looked up."It's a girl." said the Doctor, and gave the baby to one of the nurses."Okay now push again." Tea pushed hard and screamed but not as loud as the other one and when the baby came out it let out a cry."It's a boy."

After they cleaned the two babies the nurses and doctors gave them the too. Yami had the girl and Tea had the boy.The girl's hair was a little curly and that it was brown with a mixture of blonde. When the girl opened her eyes she had amethyst eyes like her father.The boy had black curly little hair and little bit of blonde hair. When the boy opened his eyes he had blue eyes like his mother."There so beautiful."

"Yeah they are. And you almost broke my hand off too." Tea laughed."Yeah she looks like you but the eyes."

"Yeah but he looks like you but the eyes too." Tea played with his feet. Which made the baby giggle. Then it down on Tea" What are we going to call them?"

Yami realized it too."Hmmm I don't know." For the next 30 minutes the two new parents now fought over the names. The boy was going to be called Blake Lee Motou. The girl was going to be called Sharay Lillian Motou. They told the doctor and put it on the birth papers and with there foot prints too.

The doctor both gave them a bottle so they could feed the twins."You want me to go get your parents and friends." The two nodded. Yami kissed Tea on the lips then he

There parents and friends came in."Aww there cute. They look like you two." said Lexus as she looked at both of them.

"I agree." said John."You two did a good job."

Yami simile and Tea did too."Thanks." said the two.

"Is Yugi alright?"

"Yeah you want me to go to your house?"

"Yeah after this. Thanks Joey."

"Your welcome." After awhile everybody left but her parents. Then they told the two that they were going to take the Twins(Erik and Candy) home.

"Tea how about you go to sleep." Yami said as he took both of the twins out of her arms.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." The two kissed."Have a night time in dream land." Tea giggled and drift off to sleep.

12345678910

A couple of months went by. John got a new job and after high school Yami proposed to Tea which of course she said yes. The two were to get married today. Tea being nervous feeding Sharay in here the brides room. She was already ready. Her mom and the girls came in."Oh honey let me help you with them." Her mom picked up Blake and started to feed him too.

"Mom I am so nervous today. I don't know what to do."

"Just go out there and marry the man you love that you had kids with."

"Yeah about Sharay and Blake you said that you would keep care of them while we are on our honey moon right?"

"Yes I will."

"Thanks mom."

They heard a knock on the door."Hey girls the wedding is about to start." said John.

The bridesmaids and the groomsmen walked out. The Maid of Honor Mai stand more to the behind were Tea would stand. So did the Best Man Joey behind Yami. Joey whispered to Yami. 'Nervous' and Yami replied with a nod. Then everybody stand when the Music came on. Tea nervous walked out with her father beside her holding his arm. Then when she got to the steps her father let go of her and took his set and walked up to Yami. They took each others hands before the minster said anything.The minster started to speak."We Come here today-" Yami and Tea were just staring at each other not wanting to let go but reality hit them when it was time for there vows. Of course Yami said his first and Tea wanted to cry it was so beautiful then Tea said her's to Yami's. He smiled.Then they put the rings on each other."Now Yami do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife to cherish and love till death do you apart?"

"I do." said Yami.

"Tea do you take him as your lawfully wedded hushand to cherish and love till death do you apart?"

"I do." said Tea

"Now I pronounce you Husband and Wife and you may kiss the bride." Yami bent down and kissed her. With family and friends clapping and standing up too. They also took pictures as well.

They all went and partied for a while ate. Tea and Yami danced to there first song together Happily."Tea I love you."

Tea smiled as she put her head on his chest as they danced."I love you too. Mom said that she will keep care of Blake and Sharay for us." Yami smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. Now we get to have alone time and you sleeping in." He laughed at his own comment. Once the song ended they kissed. Now they had to dance with her parents.(A/N: I have been to a reception before not to a real wedding so I know how that reception worked since I had to work at it) Yami danced with her mom and she dance with her dad. Then they had to dance with siblings. Then the two danced with there kids just twirling around with them. Once that was done they went over to the cake and cut it. The two took the knife Yami's right hand and Tea's left oh the knife to cut it. Which they did and took a piece of cake and feed it to each other. Then they put some non-alcohol drink in two wine glasses and Yami put his arm up and Tea put her arm threw his and they drinked the glasses. Then they opened the presents.

After a couple of more hours they were finally getting to go to there honey moon. Yami kissed Blake and Sharay good bye and Yugi. Tea did the same with her family."Bye." They all said and Yami opened the car door for Tea then walked over to the drivers side. He looked at Tea.Kissed her lips."I love you Tea a lot."

"I love you too lover boy." Yami put the car in drive and drove off."Blake and Sharay are going to be fine right?"

"Yes they are. I know this is the first time I am going to be with out them for a whole week."

"Thank goodness it's just for a week. I can't leave my to kids alone for a week."

"They aren't alone."

"You know what I mean." The Two wedded couple laughed and Then headed off toward there honey moon and there new life together with them both and there two babies, Blake and Sharay.

12345678910

Dancer: Well there you have it. The end of the story. Please R&R


End file.
